


Lullaby for a Stormy Night (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Frigga (Marvel), Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: 下の息子を死なせたことを嘆くフリッガはある日ロキの魂の残り香を感じ取る。それを辿れば彼がサノスに捕えられ、拷問と洗脳を受けている場面を見てしまう。事実を知っていた夫に対し怒り狂ったフリッガは、ソーの協力を得てロキを救出するためにアスガルドを出奔する。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lullaby for a Stormy Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426141) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 



フリッガは宮殿の塔の一つ、高い場所に部屋を持っていた。それは塔そのものと同様に円形で、幾千の日々をアスガルドの海に浮かべられてきた天文台とその向こうに煌めく宇宙が見渡せる窓のある部屋だった。それは文句なしの壮観ではあったが、通常フリッガが興味を引かれるのは窓から見える景色ではなかった。代わりに、彼女の目と心はいつだって放たれた矢のように真っ直ぐと伸びるビフレストの銀色に据えられていた。悲喜を連れてくる、その虹色に。そのちっぽけな細糸こそ彼女の息子たちを遠く離れた危険へと送り込み、また彼らを彼女の元に戻すのであった。彼女の息子たち。彼女の胸から引き裂かれ、自由に歩き回ることを許された、彼女の心臓の二欠片。

彼女の息子たち。かつて二人だったのが、今は一人。かつては宇宙への門口であったビフレストも、今は粉々になった切れ端で終わり、その醜い鋸刃のような縁は彼女の心の傷を反映するかのようだった。

彼女は今、色とりどりの糸を積み重ねた塔の部屋で、手を織機に舞わせ、足はペダルをリズミカルに踏んでいた。手元にある糸は彼女の機織りの物理的な側面を生み出したが、織り続けながら、彼女は他の物からも糸を紡ぐのだった。水面に光る星光の煌めき。新生児の誕生を祝う家族の喜びのさざめき。プランクトンが水面下で見る涼しげな夢。魔力を編みこんだ布地を織り終えた後、彼女はロキが特に気に入っていた彼の私物を幾つか集め、それらを包み込むつもりでいた。そうして、この部屋に置き、常に彼女と共に在るようにするのだ。

ロキはよく、この機織部屋が宮殿の中で最も好きな部屋だと彼女に話していた。二人はこの部屋で共に朝食を摂り、共に読書をし、共に機織りに励んだ。事実、セイズルを使った機織術の中でも、特別な方法を彼に教え込んでいた時だったのだ。彼があんなことになったのは…

彼女の目は再びビフレストの割れた切れ端まで彷徨い、一年近く経ったのに悲嘆は未だ新鮮で、その手は危うくたじろぐところだった。彼女はこれまでも多くの過ち犯してきたが、どれも彼女が第二子に対して犯した過ち程彼女に深刻な傷を負わせたものは他になかった。彼が深淵に呑まれた日以降、フリッガは毎夜過去に戻って全てをやり直したいと願うのだった。何世紀も前の遠い昔、オーディンは彼女をうまく丸め込んだものだ。夫はロキに出自を告げないことで、彼が疎外感を味わうことがないよう、彼を守ることになるのだとフリッガを説き伏せていた。しかし、今となっては、オーディンが如何に間違っていたのかはっきりと目に見える。それも、多くのことに対し、彼は誤った認識を抱いているようだった。

フリッガは感情の波に流されて、そこら中から魔法の糸を手当たり次第に摘まみ始めた。それはもう選りすぐることは止め、彼女は宇宙の構造そのものに身を投げてそれを激しく引っ張った。彼女の決して繊細ではない指先の下でそれは折れ曲がり、ほつれた。こちらからは、彼女は町ひとつを呑み込んだ雪崩の一筋を紡ぎ出した。あちらからは、燃え上がる森林の悲鳴を。こちらからは、死にゆく星の歌を。あちらからは、混乱に陥った惑星の絶望を。これではまだ足りない。もっと遠くまで彼女は手を伸ばした。ユグドラシルの枝葉の遥か向こうまで。

こちらからは、血に飢えた独裁者の野卑な喜悦を。あちらからは――

彼女の手は届かなかった。

あちらからは――

不可能だった。

今度こそ、彼女の手はたじろいだ。そして完全に止まった。フリッガの目は宙に向けられている。その視界には何も映らなかったが、同時に視えてもいた。

ロキ。

ロキを作り上げる糸の束を他の誰かと見間違えることは不可能だった。彼がそこにいた。すぐそこに。すぐどこに？そこはどこだ？

震えながら、フリッガは彼女に残された魔力の全てを使って、かつてないほど遠くに自分のアストラル体を投射した。恐ろしいほどの期待に満ちた一瞬だけ、何もかも真っ暗だった。ロキがまっすぐ彼女を見返しているところに遭遇するのを見込みのない望みだと思っていた彼女が目を開くと、どうやら宇宙船の内部にいるようだった。自分の姿を見下ろしてみる。この距離では、彼女の投射した姿は薄く透け、幽霊のようだ。この姿をどれだけの間保てるか、彼女には見当もつかなかった。

慎重に、彼女は廊下を進んだ。それは航行パネルに埋め尽くされ、巨大な窓のある大きな部屋に繋がっていた――おそらくは艦橋だろう。そこには二人の人物しかいなかった。窓側に立つその姿は、片方は巨大でがっしりとした肉体に禿げた頭と紫の肌を持ち、もう片方は細長い体に甲高い柔らかな声をしており、彼女には二人の会話がほとんど聞き取れなかった。

「…地球にてテッセラクトを発見…奴らはそれが何か分かっていない…ああ、そうだ、それが良い…我らのアスガーディアンならば…」

『我らのアスガーディアン』

唐突に会話が途切れ、甲高くか細い声がかなりはっきりと、「誰かいます」と言った。

急いで、フリッガは後退し、廊下を駆け戻りながら『ロキ』と叫ぶ糸の束を探した。彼女はそれを見つけ、それを辿って角を曲がり、また次の角も曲がり、追跡されて見つかってしまう恐怖もあって駆ける速度は上がり、やがて閉ざされた扉の前まで来た。息を詰め、フリッガはアストラル体をその向こう側に潜らせた。

ロキの驚いた顔が一瞬だけ彼女の眼前に広がり、彼は驚愕して後退した。

「ああっ私の子」フリッガは声を振り絞った。かつてこれほど安堵を感じたことはなかった。「生きているのですね。どこにいるのです？可愛い子、教えて、母があなたを迎えに――」

明け透けな思慕の情が彼の顔に一瞬だけ浮かぶのを彼女は見逃さなかったが、次の瞬間にはその表情も掻き消え、その眉は歪んで顰められていた。彼女は幽霊のような手を片方上げた。

「急いで」彼女は懇願した。必死に、彼女はできるだけ多くの詳細を得ようとした。どうやら、ロキはこの部屋に閉じ込められており、その顔色は悪く、汗だくになっており、その手にはどんよりとした悪意に満ちた光を放つセプターを握りしめていた。それを掴む手は関節が白く浮かび上がるほどだというのに、まるでできるだけ遠くに押しやろうとしているかのようでもあった。

「出て行って」ロキが唸る。

「どこにいるの――」

ぼんやりと、フリッガは足音が近づいて来るのを聞いた。

「奴らにあなたを見られるわけにはいかない」ロキは言った。それから、その声は低くなり、後悔に満ちた。「さようなら」

彼はセプターで彼女のアストラル体を突き抜けるように一振りし、彼女は溶け始めるのを感じた。

「ロキ」と彼女は訳も分からずに言おうとしたが、すでにアスガルドに戻っていた。

＊＊＊

夕食はとうに終わっているのに、ソーのベッドはまだ遠い夢のようだ。なにしろ、父の話が終わらない。ソーは椅子の肘掛に憂鬱そうにもたれかかった。オーディンは暖炉の火の前に立ち、ゆっくりと歩き回り、少なくとも一時間はビフレスト修繕について語っている。時にソーの意見を求め(実際にその意見を尊重するというよりは、彼を試しているようだった)、彼に説教をしていた。修繕作業は確かに問題となっている。それに必要な資材をアスガルドへ適時に運ぶことができないためだ。それはもちろん、そのためにはビフレストが必要だったからであり、それがない今は宇宙飛行に頼らざるを得ず、これには多くの交渉や物流管理に時間を費やさねばならなかった。それに――確かに、あれは厳密に言ってソーのせいだった――だが、正直に言って、未だに父がそのことに腹を立てているというのがソーにとってはどうも理解しがたかった。あれは非常に高潔な目的があって取った行動だったというのに。しかし、全ての命は平等だとしている割に、オーディンは心の底ではソーが後進国の蛮族どもを救うために宇宙ポータルを犠牲にしたことを非常に残念に思っていることを明確にする機会を父は見逃さなかったのだ。

ソーはこのように扱われると、以前よりももっと腹が立つようになっていた。なぜならオーディンはソーが似たような考えを持っていたことを理由に彼を地球に追放しただけではなく、ロキまでもが本当は後進国の蛮族だったというのだから。オーディンの息子が。ソーの弟が。彼の親友であり、彼の…それは文字通り想像すらつかないことだった。少なくとも、ソーは父自身の口から聞くまでは、それを想像することができなかった。未だに、彼が地球で足踏みしている間にここで何があったのか、その全てを知っているわけではない。だが、これだけは確信している。この事実を知ったために、ロキは――

弟の喪失は今も彼の胸に大きな風穴を開けており、ソーは今そのことに意識を向けることは避けたかった。その代わり、彼は鍛練と称して数人を地面に投げつけて、蜂蜜酒を六瓶ほど持って風呂に浸かり、エイルが調合した夢を見なくなる睡眠薬を飲んで寝台に倒れ込んでしまえることを切に願った(こうでもしなければ、彼は何度も深淵へ落下するロキの姿を夢に見るのだ。何度も、何度も――)。

このように、オーディンが鋭く何かを口にすることでソーの彷徨える意識を捉えては、顔をしかめたソーの意識がまたどこか遠くへ運ばれていき、ロキのことを考えないように努力しては惨めに失敗する。これを繰り返していたところに、フリッガがやって来たのだ。

母は振り乱した髪と爛々とした目でオーディンの書斎に飛び込んできたので、ソーとオーディンは二人とも弾かれたように彼女を見つめた。

「どうしたのだ？」オーディンが尋ねる。

「ロキ」彼女は激しく息をつく。「あの子が生きてる」

ソーは胸が締め付けられた。

オーディンは鼻を鳴らす。「座って何か飲む物を」彼は言った。「くだらない話はやめるんだ」

「父上」ソーが反対したが、オーディンの手の一振りで遮られた。

「やめません」フリッガが言った。「私は機織りをしていました。周囲から糸を束ねていると、私は遠くまで手を伸ばし、彼を見つけたのです。あの子のいる場所に精神を送り込み、あの子と言葉を交わしました。あの子は生きています」

「機織りの最中に眠ってしまったのではないか」オーディンは拒絶的に言った。「以前にもあっただろう」

「それはちょっと酷い――」ソーは口を挟もうとした。

「眠ってなどいませんでした」フリッガが言った。「私の言った言葉が分かりますか？あの子は死んでいないのです」

「あれは深淵に落ちた」オーディンが鋭く言う。「その身体は今頃宇宙に散らばっている」

「母上」ソーは言って、どうやらようやく最後まで言葉を終える許可を得られたようだ。「俺はその話を信じたい、俺たちは――」チラリとオーディンに視線をやるが、父はいつもながらに岩のような顔で佇んでいる。「――その話を信じたいんです。そうですよね、父上？何か証拠はないのですか？」

「お前は取り乱しているのだ」オーディンはソーの方を見ようともせず、フリッガに平たく告げた。ソーは憤慨した苛立ちが刺しこむのを感じた。「お前はとうとう悲嘆に狂ってしまったのだ。エイルに言って何か――」

「取り乱してなどいません」フリッガは信じられないと言ったような面持ちで告げた。「二人ともどうしてしまったの？私が目で見たこと、私の言葉以外に何の証拠が必要だというのです！大喜びすると思っていたのに、厭味や怒りを向けられることになるなんて思わなかったわ！」彼女は二人を交互に見やったが、ついに視線をオーディンに据えた。「私をあの子の下へ送ってください。あなたなら、そこまで往復する分のダークエネルギーを掻き集めることができるはず。私と、兵士を三人かしら」

「俺は？」ソーは傷ついて尋ねた。彼はようやく母がこのようなことを軽々しく言うような人物ではないことに思い至っていた。ロキが生きているのだと彼女が確信していなければ、それがどれほど荒唐無稽な話でも本当の本当に確信していなければ、口にしないのだという事実が彼の胸中に恐ろしくも素晴らしい希望の花を咲かせようとしていた。「俺も行きます」

「いいえ、それはいけません。私の我儘に過ぎないのだけど、あなたたちのどちらかを救うためにもう一人を失うなんてことがあっては、私は――」

「兵士を連れて行く、俺を失う…母上、ロキに危険が迫っているのですか？」

フリッガは目を瞑ると、深く息を吸った。

「そうだと思うわ」彼女は言った。「あの子、宇宙船の一室に閉じ込められていたし、とてもではないけど大丈夫そうには見えませんでした。病気か、怪我をしているのか。宇宙船にいた他の者たちは友好的ではなかった。おそらく船長だと思うけれど、彼の織目に触れた時、相手が血に飢えた怪物であると分かり、その魂に触れただけで私の魂まで震えました」

「お前の言葉がどれだけ非現実的に聞こえるかわからんのか？」オーディンが言った。「深淵に落ちたはずのロキが少しの欠損も見せずに生き延びただけでなく、たまたま通りかかった海賊に攫われ、しかも部屋に閉じ込められるだけで済んでいると？それに加えてお前はたまたまそれを見つけたと話している。果てしなく広大な宇宙の中で果てしなく小さな点がこれまた果てしなく小さな点に遭遇したと？妻よ、お前は現実と向き合わなければならん。ロキは死んだのだ」

「死んでいません」フリッガは穏やかに言うと、姿勢を正した。「私はもうすでに一度、徹底的にあの子の信頼を裏切ってしまった。それはこの先も永遠に私の恥と悲しみとなると諦めていました。もう二度と、あの子を裏切らない。私を送って」

「駄目だ」

「送って」フリッガはもう一度、厳しい声音で言った。

ソーは自分の立ち位置が分からなくなった。この場にいて、この口論を目の当たりにするべきではないとさえ思う。心の一部は父に同意しており、フリッガの話は良くて空想的、悪くて危険だと思った。それと同時に、空想的でも危険でも全く構わないと思う自分もいる。彼自身が『ダークエネルギーを掻き集め』――それが何を指しているのかはわからないが――今この瞬間に弟を連れ戻しに行きたいと思っていた。この葛藤に彼は手に汗を掻き、脈が乱れていた。例えそれがどれほど小さな希望だとしても、可能性が少しでもあるのならば…

「では本当なのですね」フリッガは緊張した沈黙が僅かに長すぎる時間、部屋を充満した後にオーディンに告げた。その目には涙が浮かべられている。「あなたは本当にご自分で言うほどあの子のことを愛していなかったのですね」

「何を言う。わしは――」

「愛していなかった！」彼女は声を張り上げていた。「今も愛していない！愛していたならば、感謝の言葉を口にしながら、今すぐ私をあの子の下に送り届けていました！」

「黙れ！」オーディンがついにピシャリと言い放った。「あれが昔からどこかおかしかったのはお前も承知していたはずだ！初めから面倒と頭痛の種だった！あれは玉座はおろか、この家族の一員にも相応しくない、我々に悲哀と不幸をもたらすだけの存在だった！わしら全員にとって、あれは死んだままでいた方が良いのだ！」

ソーはオーディンの暴言に身体を貫かれた気がして、愕然とした面持ちで沈黙していた。目の前にいるオーディンは、彼がビフレストの観測所で初めて遭遇したオーディンだ。彼を追放したオーディン。この父の残響が深淵の縁にぶら下がる、それ以外の言葉なら何でも良かった息子に向かって『違う、ロキ』と言わせた。ソーは無邪気にも、このオーディンが彼の愚かな言動によって引き出された、変則的な存在だと思っていたのだが、どうやら違ったようだ。あの時、彼は恥じ入っていた。今は、軽蔑を覚えた。吐き気すら催すほどに。

フリッガの顔から色が完全に褪せた。小刻みに震えながら、彼女はベルトに括りつけられた鍵束の結び目を解きにかかった。それは婚姻の印、オーディンの妻と王宮の管理者としての地位を表すものだった。

「あなたは私の夫ではありません」彼女は吐き捨てるように言うと、鍵束を引っ掴んでオーディンの胸元に投げつけた。

オーディンの顔に後悔が浮かんだが、今更不十分であり、遅すぎた。何かを言おうと口を開きかけたが、フリッガはすでに身を翻して部屋を出て行った。

「あなたが自分で蒔いた種だ」ソーは言って、母の後に続いた。

＊＊＊

フリッガの怒りは白く熱く燃え上がり、心の葛藤を燃やし尽し、洗浄し、そこには明確な意図しか残らなかった。彼女はその意図を自分の一部として取り込み、鎧を作って身に纏い、彼女を導く羅針盤とした。

「母上」ソーが呼び、背後から彼女に追いついた。

彼女は顔だけを彼に向けて笑みを見せたが、歩みは止めなかった。そうだ。ソーも一緒に来た方がいい。初めは彼女も反対していた。その時はまだ混乱していただけで――ほんの数分で一生涯分の出来事が起こるとは、なんと不思議な事か――今はこの方がいいのだと分かる。

「俺も同行します」彼はようやく彼女の横に並ぶと、そう告げた。

「ええ、そうね」

「俺を止めることはできません」

「ええ、分かっています」

「父上が言ったことは、あの人は――」ソーの声が詰まり、掻き消え、フリッガは息子の腕に自分の腕を回すとギュッと抱き込んだ。「ヘイムダルの下へ行きましょう」彼は声を詰まらせたまま言った。「母上の仰ったダークエネルギーが何を指しているのかはわかりませんが、私たちを送れるとすれば、彼しかいません」

「私たちだけで行きます」フリッガが言った。「ただ、その前に剣を取りに行かなければ」

「どうやって？」ソーが尋ねた。

「この世には宇宙を旅する様々な方法があります。あなたの弟はこれら秘密の方法を知っていた――知っています。私はその存在は知っていましたが、それをどう使えばよいのか分かりませんでした。あの子は教えてくれませんでしたからね。あなたの父親とそして、そう、ヘイムダルは時に宇宙の構造を強引に曲げて旅することが可能です。ですが、私は別の方法も知っているのです」

「ならば、オーディンに頼まずにそれを使えばよかったのではありませんか？」

彼女はしばし黙り込み、思考に沈んだ。「これは…異様なものなのです、この方法は。魔女の道。孤独なものです。これまで私自身しか動かしたことはありません。一度に一人以上のものを動かしたことはないので、実は、そうするにはどうすれば良いのかもはっきりとは…」

「それで三人も動かそうと言うのですか？」

彼女は彼の腕をもう一度抱きしめた。「あなたとあなたの弟の為ならば、私は世界そのものをも動かしましょう」

「本当にあいつだと、どうして分かるのですか？」ソーは静かに、どこか懇願するように尋ね、彼女の腕を掴む手には力が込められていた。「これが何かの罠ではないと言い切れるのですか？宇宙は確かに果てしなく広い。たまたまロキと遭遇するなど…」

「たまたまではありませんでした。あなたのお父様が私に一言以上の話をさせてくれれば、あの人も何かを学べたでしょうにね」フリッガは硬い口調で言った。「もっとも、あの人は明らかに耳も傾けたくなかったみたいですが。私の、そしてロキの魔力は彼のものとは異なるものです。機織りの魔術。それに使う糸は運命、現実、非現実――夢や恐れ、全ての無形のもの――これらすべてを織り合わせる魔術はノルンの女神自身の糸車からくるものです。私を構成する織があなたのものにしっかりと繋がれているように、ロキにも繋がっています。糸を掻き集めていた時、私はあなたの弟のことだけを思い浮かべ、そうして自由に辺りを漂っていたので、きっとすでにそこにあった糸を無意識に辿っていたのだわ。そしてようやくあの子を見つけた時…ああ、他の者と見間違うことなどありえない。織目は偽らないのですから」

「ああ」ソーは息をついた。「俺はこれを授業で習ったかな？習うはずだったのでしょうか。その記憶がありません」

これに彼女は不意に軽やかな笑い声を引き出され、突然、何もかもがうまくいくように思えた。

二人は武器庫に踏み込んだ。フリッガは実際に鎧を纏う。光を反射して輝く胸当てと籠手、そしてショートソードを腰に挿した。左右のブーツにはダガーを二本ずつ、そして織目に浮かぶ僅かな皴である次元のポケットにもう幾つか放り込む。ソーはすでにミョルニルを所持していたが、彼も幾つか予備の武器を手にしていた。

「念のために」ソーは言った。二本目の斧をベルトに引っ掛けるとフリッガが片方の眉を撥ね上げていたので、彼は肩を竦めていた。

「ここから出発します」フリッガが言った。「ちょっと見せましょうか」彼女はスカートの裾を両手で持ちあげた。「このスカートが宇宙の生地です。今、私たちはこの右手の方にいます。ロキは左手に。両手の間を行き来する最短ルートはこのスカートの上をまっすぐ進むことだと思うかもしれないけれど」彼女は両手を近づけ、生地を半分に折って両手をぴたりと合わせた。「それは違うのよ」

「生地を折るんですね」

「その通り」フリッガが笑みを浮かべると、ソーも輝かしい満面の笑みを返した。美しい彼女の息子。心から愛している。彼女が差し出した手を彼は取った。「もしかすると、向こうについた途端、全力で戦う必要があるかもしれないわ」

「俺は戦うために生まれたようなものです。準備はいいですか？」ソーはまだ微笑みを浮かべたまま言った。

「いいえ。あなたは？」

「全く」

「ちょうどいいわ。さて、失われたあの子を取り返しに行きましょう」

＊＊＊

ソーは母親が使った時空移動を何と呼べばよいのか分からなかった。空間曲折？糸跳び？何と呼ばれていようが、それはこれまで経験したことのない奇妙な感覚だった。彼の手はまだフリッガの手の中にあり、それだけが彼の身体を繋ぎとめているかのように感じられた。それ以外は全身がスプールから繰り出されるように伸び、まるでソーが糸そのものになったかのようだった。時間とも呼べない時間の中で、彼は他の全ての糸の存在を感じていた。それらは互いにどうしようもなく絡まり合うまで重なり、編み込まれていた。彼自身、その中に存在する一筋の糸で、同様に絡まり、すぐ横に母を構成する糸が同じ方角に向かって走っていた。無駄にも、彼はロキの糸を探したが、何に注目すれば良いのか分からなかった。だが、フリッガは分かっており、ソーは鋭く引かれたかと思うと、針に通されて布地に縫い込まれるような感覚を覚えた。

一度、彼は滑りはじめた気がした。彼を固定する母の手が感じられなくなり、針に引っ張られていた感覚も薄れ、現実の糸筋の間を落下して見知らぬ場所へと放り出された気がした。まだ取り乱してはいなかったが、もしも心臓があれば、ドキリと鼓動を打っていたかもしれない。

だが、そこでフリッガに捕まえられた。突然、強くしっかりとした錨が戻って来て、母の愛に包み込まれて引っ張り上げられた。

また元通りに編み上げられるのは、一度に器に注ぎ込まれるような感覚で、ソーは出現した場所で姿勢を正す前にたたらを踏んでいた。

フリッガはすでにダガーを一本手に取り、守りの構えをしていた。彼が口を開きかけると、唇に指を一本当てた。ソーは周囲を確認した。金属の回廊には薄いカーペットが敷かれており、片側は鋭く右折し、反対側は大きな部屋に続いているようだったが、この場所からでは確かなことは言えない。フリッガが部屋の方に頭を傾けた。ソーはベルトのミョルニルを手に取り、ピリピリとした緊張感と期待を孕みながら母の後に続いた。手応えのある戦いはいつだって彼を昂揚させたが、その昂揚感は戦いの向こうに弟が待っていると考えれば増すばかりだった。

＊＊＊

「マウ。後どれくらいかかる？」

「もう間もないでしょう、我が君サノス様」マウの声は甲高く歌うかのようで、耳に心地よいとさえ言えた。

長引き割れた呻き声が空気を引き裂く。それは椅子に座り、肘掛に両腕を括りつけられて拘束され、ガクリと頭を垂れて長い黒髪が顔を隠している若者の口から零れ出ていた。

「もうやめて」彼は呂律の回らない嗄れ声で言った。「も、やだ…」

「まただ」サノスが指示する。

「我が君」マウは言って、指を差した。

艦橋の入り口に女が現れた。その腰まで届く巻き毛はクルクルと波打ち、双眸は爛々と炎を宿していた。彼女は挑戦するように顎を突き上げた。

「以前感じた気配と同じです」マウが言った。

「客人のもてなしを続けてもらおう」サノスは唇を歪め、椅子に縛り付けられた若者を指差して言った。「侵入者は私に任せろ」

サノスは悠々と女に向かって行った。彼女は鎧を纏い、武器を構えていた。彼は歩く山のような、筋肉の盛り上がった怪物のような男で、鎧も武器も必要なかった。普段、彼は他の者が夢見ることしかできないほどの畏怖を他人に植えつけた。

彼は彼女に向かって目を眇めた。「お前はどうやって侵入したのだ？お前は何者――」

「私を捕まえて、確かめたらどう？」女は恐れを抱かずに言った。その唇の両端が繊細ながらも嘲笑う形を作る。回廊の方へと後退し艦橋からは見えなくなり、サノスはそれに続いた。

顔を顰め、だがまだ緊張した様子は見せず、サノスは角を曲がって女に手を伸ばした。その手は空を掴み、彼は身を乗り出していたため一瞬だけ体勢を崩していた。その一瞬だけで充分だった。ハンマーが宙を切り彼に直撃すると、そのまま彼を床に押し倒し、彼はまったく身動きが取れなくなった。

大柄な金髪の男が横手に現れた。彼は身を屈めると明るく笑いかけた。

「やあ」彼が言った。「ここに俺たちのものを捕えていると聞いたんだが」

サノスは僅かに湧き起こった恐怖を一瞬しか感じる暇がなかった。直後には男が彼の頭部を斧で叩き潰していたのだから。

「行きましょう」フリッガが言って、ソーを手招きした。「少なくとも敵はもう一人いるわ」

ソーは軽々とミョルニルを持ち上げ、サノスの頭蓋骨だった物体をヒョイと踏み越えた。ハンマーをクルクルと回し、艦橋へ向けて一気に飛び立つ。フリッガはその後を全速力で駆け、ショートソードを鞘走りさせていた。周囲の状況には意識の半分しか向けていない――残りはロキの織を捉えていた。それは震動し、彼女を引き寄せていた。彼の恐怖と苦痛を感じられる。彼女もソーのように飛翔できれば、すでに彼の下に到着しているはずなのに。

艦橋に飛び込むと、彼女は周囲の状況を一瞬で確認した。彼女の視線はまず椅子に縛り付けられて頭を垂れたロキに引き寄せられ――それから細長い体のマウが脈打つセイズルを放出する両腕を天井に向けて掲げている姿に移り――それから鉄筋によって天井に押さえつけられたソーが身体の自由を取り戻そうと足掻いている姿に移った。

フリッガが動く前に、艦橋へ続くもう一つの通路から重装備の男女が現れた。女の方は顔の上半分を黒く塗り潰し、男の方は翼を象ったフードを被っていた。

「女を捕えろ」マウが冷酷に言った。指の一振りで幾つかの飛び道具をフリッガに向けて放り投げた。

フリッガが意識を集中させ、マウのセイズルを織り成す生地の縁から糸を引っ張るのは朝飯前だった。飛び道具は進路を変え、彼女の周りをぐるりと大きなカーブを描いて回り込み、横手に逸れる。飛び道具の鋭い尖端が男女の首に次々と埋め込まれ、二人は悲鳴を上げる間もなく、ごぼごぼと溺れるような音を立ててその場に頽れた。

マウは怒りの声を張り上げ、手を折り曲げた。ソーを天井に押さえつけている鉄筋も同様に折れ曲がり、ソーは咆哮を上げていた。

フリッガは唇を一文字に引き結び、剣の柄を握る手に力を込めた。三人倒し、後は一人だけだ。このセイズル使いが彼女とその息子たちの間に立ちはだかることが可能だと考えていたのならば、彼は哀れなほど間違っている。

「ロキ、かわいい子」彼女は大きな声で言った。「自分で戒めを解くことはできるかしら？」

ロキは呻いたが動かない。彼の織の縁は粗が目立ち、ほつれた糸が絡まり合っていた。フリッガは胸が痛み、今すぐ彼を腕に抱え込んでこの場から連れ去ってしまいたかった。

「母上！」ソーが叫ぶ。

マウは怒りに唸りながら手にセプターを呼び寄せていた。それはロキが監禁部屋で掴んでいた物と同じだった。

「私のために働いてもらおうか」マウが言った。

「それはできないわ」フリッガの唇は危険な笑みに歪められた。

ソーを天井に押さえつけている織目を探る。それはとても上手だった。きつく編み込まれ、強度も高い。そこから一筋の糸をほじくり出すのは時間がかかりすぎるだろう。だからその代わりに、彼女はそれを切った。普段ならば、彼女はそうしなかった――それは乱雑で、周囲の糸も巻き込まれ、千切れてしまいがちだ――しかし、彼女はあのセプターの放つ気配が気に入らなかったし、できるだけ早くこれを終わらせてしまいたかった。

ソーは鉄筋がバターでできているかのように引き千切り、セプター目掛けてミョルニルを投げると、それをマウの手から弾き飛ばした。マウは蛇の威嚇音のような声を上げ、ソーの方に刃を幾つも飛ばした。

「愚かな子供たちよ。貴様らは誰を相手にしているのかも知らない」マウが言った。「我々は偉大なるタイタン、サノスに選ばれし子ら。あの方に殺される時、貴様らはそれを光栄に――」

「あの方に殺される時だと？」ソーは言って、笑いながらミョルニルを呼び戻した。「五分前に俺が奴を殺したが？」

「貴様は嘘をついている」

「いいや、俺は叩き潰すんだ」

「偉大なる強者――」

「黙りなさい」フリッガが言った。「ソー、いい子だからこの人にハンマーを投げてくれないかしら？」

「喜んで」

マウは再びセプターを手に呼び寄せ、ソーはハンマーを飛ばした。セプターの柄がポキリと折れ、マウの腕も折れて彼は悲鳴を上げていた。無傷な方の腕を掲げる。セプターではなく、ロキ目掛けて。

だが、ミョルニルは戻ってくる時に彼の背の中心を捉え、彼を顔面から床に押しつけた。それと同時にフリッガが勇ましい声を上げて跳躍した。この男はこれ以上ロキを傷つけはしない。それを許すわけにはいかなかった。憤怒に任せて腕を振り上げては、マウの首目掛けて剣が振り下ろされた。また、そしてまたもう一度。ついに剣を振り下ろす先の首が無くなると、彼女は肩を激しく上下させながら退いた。

「愚かな子供たちですって？」彼女はマウの死体に向けて吐き捨てた。「私のケツ毛の方があんたよりよっぽど年食ってるわよ」

「母上！！」ソーが押し潰されたような声を上げたが、フリッガはすでに未だ椅子に縛り付けられたロキの方に足を向けていた。

酷い有り様だった。監禁部屋にいた時よりもよほど。その髪は衰え脂ぎっており、その顔を長く汚れた房で覆っている。肌は蝋のように灰色がかり、青褪め、汗っぽい――その顔の中で真っ黒な痣のように浮かび上がる目元を除いて。最低でも十キロは痩せたように見える。頬骨が鋭く突き出ており、服も痩せこけた身体には大きすぎるほどだ。二人が近づくと、彼は逃げるように身体を竦め、手枷の中で必死に手首を捻っては擦れた皮膚に赤い線が入った。

「なんて酷い」ソーが声を絞り出した。

「触るな！」ロキは悲鳴を上げ、その目はすっかり取り乱し、何も見ていなかった。膝を胸元の方に引き寄せようとしたが、すぐに力を失い足が投げ出される。首を捻って逃げようとしても、どこにも行けなかった。

フリッガは悲嘆に喉が締め付けられた。これは彼女の過ちから出た結果だ。彼が落ちる前に、ロキが重責に押し潰されてひび割れはじめていたことに気づいているべきだった…もっとよく見ているべきだった…オーディンが眠りに入ったことに気を取られ過ぎて、彼女はロキが平静を装っていたのがまさに言葉通りだったのだとは気付かなかったのだ…そして今、彼がこのような状態でこんな場所にいるのもすべて彼女の…

「全て俺のせいだ」ソーが掠れた声で言った。

「いいえ、違います。これは私のせいよ」フリッガは瞬きを繰り返し、涙を押し戻した。「私は家族を守れなかった。でも、もしかしたら修復し始めることができるかもしれない。枷を急いで壊してちょうだい。他にも誰かがいてこちらに向かっているかもしれない」

ソーはロキの手首を戒める金属をミョルニルで叩いた。ロキは急いで逃げ出そうとするあまり、椅子から転げ落ちた。

「触るな！」また悲鳴を上げるその声は痛々しいほどに嗄れている。「いやだ…いや…」

「ロキ、私たちよ」フリッガは宥めるように片手を上げて彼に近寄る。「あなたを連れ出しに来たのよ」

ロキは震えながら彼女の手を叩き落とした。ソーが近づけば、ロキは彼にも手を振り上げた。檻に捕らわれた獣のように歯を剥き出しにし、目を爛々と光らせている。まるで、二人が何者なのか分からないかのように。本当にそうなのかもしれない。

フリッガがロキの腕に手を置くと、彼は空いた手で彼女を殴ろうとしたが、ソーがそれを掴み、二人は互いに掴みかかった。

「弟よ、俺たちだ」ソーは懇願するように言った。

「彼を押さえていて」フリッガが言う。

ロキは憤怒と恐怖に荒れ狂っていたが、明らかに弱っており、ソーはたいして苦労せずに彼を圧伏させた。背後からロキに両腕を回し、弟が全力でもがいて足をばたつかせても、がっしりと抱擁した。フリッガが進み出て歯を剥き出しにするロキの頭に両手を置いた。

彼女の可哀想な子供の脳はぐちゃぐちゃにされていた。この船の者たちが実際、彼に何をしようとしていたのか定かではなかったが、彼の思考は無秩序に支配されていた。ぐちゃぐちゃに絡まり合った織目を探り続けてしばらくすると、彼女はようやく探し求めていた糸を見つけ、それをそっと引っ張った。

ソーの腕の中で唐突に力を失ったロキはパタリと抵抗を止め、モヤモヤを払うかのように頭を振った。彼がようやくフリッガを見上げると、今度こそその目は彼女を認識し、その表情が崩れ始めた。

「ママ？」彼は声を絞り出す。

「私よ」と言ったフリッガは、もはや頬を伝い落ちる涙を隠そうとはしなかった。

ソーが彼を解放すると、ロキは母の腕の中に倒れ込み、彼女は息子が必死にしがみついてくる間、彼を胸に抱き込んで髪を撫でていた。ソーはその二人に同時に腕を回し、二人の髪を涙で濡らした。フリッガは息子二人を抱きしめながら、五回深呼吸をして早鐘を打つ心臓を宥めた。

「家に帰りましょう」彼女が言う。

「でも――」ソーが口を開く。「父上は――母上が言っていたでは――」

「私の家のことよ」フリッガは言った。「アスガルドはもう家ではないわ」

「ヴァナヘイム？」

フリッガは腹を括り、ロキをさらに強く抱きしめた。ソーをこの場所へと連れてくるまで、彼女は他の誰かを移動させたことがなかった。そして、その道中に彼女は取り返しのつかない過ちを犯したのではないかと、恐怖に駆られた瞬間があった。次の旅はもう一人加えてのことになる。これが成功するか、彼女は天に祈りを捧げるほかなかった。

「ヴァナヘイムよ」彼女は言って、微笑んだ。

＊＊＊


	2. 第二章

ロキは立てなかったので、ソーが彼を運んだ。片手をロキの膝の下にやり、空いた手は彼の肩に回され、ロキは彼の胸元に力なく全身を預けて瞼が落ちた。弟は羽毛のように軽かった。ソーはサノスのしたことを思い、彼をもう一度殺してやりたくなった。彼はロキを優しく抱き上げた。かつて一度もこれほど弟を優しく扱ったことはなかった。彼の手はこのようにロキを助けるのではなく、傷つけることの方が遥かに多かったことを、ソーは悲しみと共に認識していた。これから先はそれを変えようと、彼は決意した。弟を取り戻せたのだ。できることなら、もう二度と彼を傷つけたくはなかった。

「母上」ソーは天井を顎で示した。マウが彼を押さえつけていた場所が劣化し、崩れ始めており、今にも船体が破損しそうに見える。

「ちょっと待って」フリッガが言う。彼女はマウが使おうとしていたセプターを手に取った。それからソーの腕に自分の腕を回し、手をロキの膝に載せた。

「今よ」彼女が言う。

それは先ほどと同じ感覚だったが、今回はロキの糸も彼らと共に突き進んでいた。今度はソーもそれを見分けることができた。彼自身の糸はそれときつく結ばれており、決して離れられないように巻きついていた。またも母が彼を手繰り寄せる感覚があったが、またも落下し始める感覚もあった。前回とは違った。突然他の糸から切り離された感覚はもっと不快だった。落下速度も上がっている。ロキが彼と共に落下していた。ソーは力及ぶ限り彼に巻きつき、たとえ彼を手放すことで元の流れと合流できるのだとしても、それをする気にはなれなかった。もう一度ロキを失うなど許せなかった。特に、ソーが彼と共に行ける方法があるというのなら。ロキがビフレストから落ちた時、その後に続かなかったことで己を罵ったのはこれが初めてではなかった。臆病者。意気地なしの愚か者。また同じ過ちは繰り返さない。だから彼はロキにしがみつき、母に探し出されるのを待った。

二人は随分と長いこと沈んでいった気がする。実を言えば、それはとても穏やかな感覚だった。このまま永劫を費やすこととなっても構わないとさえ思った程だ。ソーとロキ、絡み合い、安全なまま。この新奇な状況を思えば、そんな考えを持ったこと自体が驚くべきことだった。

ソーのぼんやりとした頭がこの思考を反芻しようと思い始めた頃、フリッガが彼らを見つけた。彼女はしっかりと強く彼らを掴み、地層の中を引っ張り上げて世界へと戻した。

＊＊＊

ヴァナヘイムの首都の城壁のすぐ外には、焦げ付いて黒くなった地面を囲んで円を描き、ピンク色に煌めく石の敷き詰められた場所があった。これは公式訪問時にビフレストが開く場所であり、フリッガはここに彼らを出現させた。

そこに到着してから何が起こったのか、はっきりとは分からなかった。ソーは道中死にそうになったことで頭がまだ霞がかっており、ロキを手放すこともしたくなかった。思い出せるのは、治療師たちに腕の中のロキを手渡すのを許さなかったこと、ひんやりとしたシーツが敷かれたベッドに倒れ込んだ時に水のせせらぎが聞こえたこと、そして弟の汗っぽい頭が胸板に押しつけられたことだけだった。それから、彼は眠った。

目を覚ますと、ロキを挟んでフリッガが眠っており、二人の手が握り合わされていた。ソーが身動ぎすると、彼女の瞼が開いた。

ソーができるだけ静かにシーツから抜け出して起き上がると、フリッガも続いた。長方形の部屋の中で、四柱式寝台は一段高くなった台の上にある。寝台を覆う白いカーテンは心地よい重さで、ソーはそれを開いて台から下りた。

部屋の両側に扉があったが、長辺の壁はなく、数フィート毎に柱があるだけだ。何もかもひんやりとした灰色の石材と夜間に花開くジャスミンの蔓だ。床に幾つかの溝が彫り込まれており、部屋の中を清らかな水が流れている。部屋の片側には背の低い本棚や居心地の良さそうなクッションの効いた椅子とテーブルがあった。外はまだ暗かったが、ソーは部屋から数歩も進めばすぐそこに森林が広がっているのが見える気がした。

「壁は障壁(フォースフィールド)になっているの」フリッガが静かに言って、彼の隣に立った。「今は透明だけれど、フレイはロキが目覚めれば彼に調整されるので、いつでも好きに不透明に切り替えられるように設定しました。あなたと私、そしてロキだけがこの障壁を越えることができます」

「そうですか」ソーは息をついた。「それは気が利いていますね。誰かが入ってくる心配をすることなく、あいつが休めるようにするためですか？」

「ええ。さあ、あの子を起こさずに済むよう、外で話しましょう」

二人が障壁を越える時にピリッとした感覚があった。夜の空気はひんやりとして湿っており、辺りはコオロギの奏でる音で充満していた。足元には部屋と同じ広さの段が三つ続いており、それは草地で終わり、その向こうには木々が広がっているだけだ。ソーは一番高い段に座り、フリッガも隣に座った。

何処にいるのか、ソーはすぐに分かった。子供の頃、しょっちゅうここに来たし、訪問するのをいつも楽しみにしていた。ヴァナヘイムの森林はアスガルドの宮殿とは全く異なる世界だ。アスガルドに黄金の尖塔があるところ、ヴァナヘイムには石でできたアーチがあり、城は巨大な円がその両側で支えられており、大きなアーチを描く柱が二本、天へ向かって伸びていた。まだ小さかった頃、ソーはこれがまるで巨人のフープであるかのように、森林が散りばめられた丘の上からゴロゴロと転がり落ちるところを想像しては楽しんでいた。夜にはロキの寝台の方へ忍び寄り、ロキにその場面の空想話をしてもらっては、魔術を使ってその場面の映像を作り出してもらった。

あの頃、彼らの伯父であるフレイはフリッガの肩を優しく抱いて、ソーとロキを交互に玉座に座らせてやっては笑いながら二人のことを『小さな王』と呼んだ。

今この場にいるのが不思議だ。今は彼も弟も何の王にもなれなくなって、迷い子になった気分だ。

ぼんやりと枝葉の生い茂った暗闇に視線を向ける間、フリッガが事の顛末を話して聞かせた。ソーがロキを抱きしめたまま手放さないものだから、治療師たちはその状態でできるだけロキを診たが、今のところ何よりも必要としているのは睡眠だと結論した。フレイがこの部屋を彼らに与えた。ロキが目覚めた後は、ヴァナヘイムの誇る最高の医療看護を無制限で受けることができる。そして、彼らは必要なだけずっとここにいても良いのだ。

「フレイ伯父上は父上の怒りを買うことになるのでは？」ソーが言った。

フリッガは肩を竦めた。

「彼は私の兄ですから」彼女は言った。まるでそれですべて説明がつくといったように。

「私たちにもそれぞれ部屋を与えられています」フリッガはしばしの後続けた。「でも…今はできるだけあなたの弟と一緒にいた方がいいでしょうね。あの子を一人にはしたくない」

ソーは同意した。密かに、彼はロキが二度と一人にならなくてもいいようにしたいと思っていた。

＊＊＊

ロキは一週間ほど、ほとんど昏睡状態にあった。

時折、彼は断続的に覚醒した。その時には、彼は手足をばたつかせながら飛び起き、何も見えていない瞳を彷徨わせるが、ソーが隣に座って彼に両腕を巻きつかせるまで落ち着くことはなかった。ロキが緊張を解いて彼に身体を預けるまで、『大丈夫だ、俺はここにいる、何もお前を傷つけることはできない』とソーは囁きかけ、そっと弟を寝台に寝かせるのだ。ソーとフリッガは順々に寝台の横に座った。布を水に浸してロキの口に水を数滴ずつ垂らしては、その額を拭いてやり、手を握った。フリッガは両手をロキの頭にやっては、魔術を編みこんだ。彼女はソーに『彼の織目のもつれを解いているのよ』と言ったが、それが意味するところは彼には理解できなかった。ただ、長い時間がかかるとだけは伝えられていた。

ソーは一度だけ自室を訪れた。もっと小さな部屋だ。心地よさげな家具がある通常の寝室。そこで彼は鎧を脱ぎ、武器を置いた。マントを寝台の上に丁寧に広げ、その上にミョルニルを置いた。彼はそれきりその部屋には入らなかった。残る時間は全てロキの隣か、母と伯父と食事を取ることに費やした。夜になれば、ロキの隣で眠り、悪夢が彼を襲えば傍にいられるようにした。

フリッガは多くの時間をロキの部屋で過ごしたが、同じく多くの時間をその兄とも過ごした。何の話をしているのかはソーには分からないが、最初の夜を除いて、彼女は自室で眠っていた。

最初にロキの目が覚めた時、本当に覚めた時、彼はたまたま一人だった。ソーとフリッガはフレイと昼食を取ったばかりだった。フリッガはそのまま彼とどこかへ行ってしまい、ソーはロキの部屋に戻った。この三日間のように、ロキの隣に寝そべって読書でもしようと考えていたのだが、部屋に入ればいつものように毛布の盛り上がった姿が待っていると思っていた。しかし、ロキは目覚めており、寝台の端に座り、木々の方を凝視していた。

「弟よ」ソーは慎重に言って、すぐに内心で自分を蹴っていた。最後にロキをそう呼んだ時、ロキは彼に叫んだのだった――『私はあんたの弟じゃない』――あの時はその意味すら知らなかった。

だが、ロキは叫ばなかった。目を瞬かせ、ソーの方に顔を向ける。

「ここはヴァナヘイム」ロキが言った。まだ喉がイガイガしているようだ。

「ああ」

ソーはゆっくりと寝台に近づいた。どうすれば良いのか分からない。何を言えばよいのか。ロキが何をされてきたのか、兄弟としての立ち位置はどこにあるのか。これまでずっと不変の真実だと思っていたことが不確かになったという現実が、嫌で仕方なかった。

「隣に座ってもいいか？」ソーが尋ねた。

ロキはゆっくりと瞼を上下させた。「確認を取るなんて、あんたらしくない」

「俺は変わったんだ」

ロキは木々の方に視線を戻し、手の中で毛布を捻った。「皆変わった」

ソーは彼の隣に腰を下ろし、肩が触れ合うまで近づいた。ロキは身震いした。

「何があった？」ロキが囁く。

ゆっくりと、彼に逃げ場を与えながらも、ソーはロキの手を取り、指を絡めた。

「母上が機織りをしている時にお前を見つけたんだ」ソーが言った。「それで俺たち二人でお前を迎えに行ったんだ」

「迎えに？」

「お前は囚われていた。奴らはお前に酷いことを――」ソーは声を詰まらせた。「俺たちは奴らを殺して、お前をここに連れてきた」

「あいつらは死んだ？」ロキの声は震えている。

「死んだ」ソーはしっかりと告げた。「あのデカブツは俺がこの手で殺した」

ロキが詰めていた息が一気に吐き出され、肩が落ちた。この一週間ずっとそうしていたようにロキを抱きしめたいと思ったが、ソーはその衝動を抑えた。

「どうしてアスガルドではなくここに？」しばらくして、ロキが尋ねた。

「それは」ソーは言って、顔をしかめた。「俺たちは…つまり…アスガルドには戻らない。少なくとも、長い間は。父上――」ソーは深呼吸した。オーディンが口にした酷い言葉をロキに告げることなどできない。それは未だソーのはらわたを煮えくり返すものなのだ。それどころか、この先一生ロキに告げるつもりはなかった。「父上と母上が喧嘩をしたんだ。母上は鍵束を外して父上に投げ返した」

「ああ…ソー？」

ロキの声は弱々しく、ソーの手の中にある彼の手は細く尖っている。鳥の骨のように。握りつぶしてしまわないか、ソーは不安だった。

「ん？」

「怒ってないの？」

今度は衝動を抑えなかった。ソーはロキを腕の中に引き寄せると、しっかりと抱きしめた。ロキは抵抗せずに安堵の吐息と共に腕の中に納まり、ソーの胸板に頬を押しつけた。

「怒ってない」ソーは言った。「だが、また後で話そう。お前にはまだ休養が必要だ」

＊＊＊


	3. 第三章

「ロキが目覚めてから二週間」ソーは口角を下げて言った。「なのに、あいつは未だに何があったのか一言も話してくれない」

「辛抱しなさい、ソー」フリッガが言った。ソーが室内を行ったり来たりする間、彼女は膝の上でスカートを整えている。ロキは数人の治療師に連れられて別室にいる。ソーは彼について行こうとしたが、治療師の一人が彼の胸板にそっと手を当てて、彼を止めた。ロキは二人に読めない表情を向けていたが、その背後で扉が閉まるのだった。

「時間がかかると言っていたわ」フリッガが続ける。「あなたの弟は多くをされてきた。長い間そのことについて話したくないかもしれません。そして、あなたはあの子を問い詰めてはなりません」

「ですが――」

「彼の心の準備が整うまで待ちなさい」フリッガがしっかりと言った。

ソーは鋭く息をつくと、彼女の座る長椅子の足を蹴った。

「あの子のペースに合わせないと」フリッガは告げる。ロキのいる部屋の扉を見据えるその眼差しは、まるでその気になれば部屋の中まで透けて見えるとでも言うようだ。「おそらく、ロキは私たちが思うよりも長い間、痛みを抱えてきたのではないかと思うわ」

「どういうことです？」ソーが尋ねる。

「そもそもあの子が飛び降りた原因よ」フリッガは静かに言った。その言葉を口にして現実にするのには苦労せねばならなかった。

ソーは彼女の隣に沈み込むと、片手で顔を擦った。

「あの時から俺は毎日そのことについて考えてきた」しばらく沈黙が続いた後、ついにソーが言った。「あいつが何故そうしたのか。どうすれば俺はそれを止めることができたのか。あいつが不幸だったなんて、俺はずっと気が付かなかった」

「あの子は私からも隠していたわ」フリッガは言うと、ソーの手を取った。「これからは、もっとうまくやれるわ」

「でも、あいつが話してくれないのなら、どうやって？」

「いずれ話してくれます。私たちはただ、あの子のために傍にいてやれば良いのです。例え、あの子が私たちを追い払おうとしても。特に、あの子が私たちを追い払おうとすれば。絶対にそうさせては駄目ですよ、ソー」

ソーは溜め息をついて、母の手を握った。

ようやくロキが出てくると、ソーは飛び上がって彼の傍に駆け寄り、腕を差し出した。顔をしかめたロキが彼を押しやる。ソーはフリッガを向いて片眉を撥ね上げたので、彼女は思わず笑みを浮かべていた。文字通り傍にいろと言う意味ではなかったのだが。

「一人でも問題なく歩ける」ロキが言った。「奴らは私の足には何もしなかったからな」

ロキが囚われている間に何があったのかを語る時に無頓着な態度を見せると、フリッガは胸が痛んだ。この時は、彼が見せた強がりもむなしく、ロキはほんの二歩進んでだけで痛みに身を屈め、片手が素早く腰に当てられていた。瞬時に、ソーは再び彼の横に立っていた。

「わかった、わかった」ロキはぼやき、ソーの腕を取ると彼に身体を寄せる。

フリッガは立つと、彼らに歩み寄り、両手でロキの顔を包み込んで額に口づけをした。ロキは溜め息をついて瞼を閉じる。彼女は今も罪悪感にまみれ、恥のあまりに死んでしまいそうな気分だったが、同時に息子二人が腕を組み、再び共に立っている姿を見ると愛情で胸がいっぱいにもなった。フリッガはロキに微笑みかけ、その頬を優しく撫でた。

「フリッガ様」ロキに続いて部屋を出てきた治療師が彼女を呼び止める。「少しよろしいでしょうか？」

ソーとロキは頻繁に立ち止まりながら、ロキの部屋へ向けて回廊を歩き始め、フリッガはアルヴァという名の治療師と共に後に残った。彼らが最初に到着した時、ロキを手放さなかったソーの様子に一番動揺していた当人だ。彼女は長い髪を三つ編みにして肩にかけ、厳しい顔をしていた。

「ロキ王子のお体は順調に回復されています」アルヴァは言った。「まだしばらくの間は私たちの治療を必要とされるでしょうが、身体的な後遺症は残らないでしょう」

「あなたの声を聴いていると、良くない報せもあるようね」フリッガが言った。

アルヴァは唇を引き結んだ。「殿下のお心の方は、全く別の話です」彼女は言った。「残念ながら、我々の力だけでは足りない可能性が高いと思われます。殿下はあなた方の揺るがぬ支えを必要とされます。それは長く険しい道となります。私はあなた方にそのお覚悟があるのか知る必要があります。フリッガ様とソー殿下、お二人の覚悟が。ロキ殿下はあなた方を必要としています」

「心に刻むわ」フリッガは言った。

＊＊＊

ロキの部屋の片側は宮殿の敷地内にある森林に開けていたが、その反対側はよく手入れされた庭園に開けていた。藤棚が木陰を作る幾つかのベンチや噴水の間を砂利道が続いている。

ロキはベンチの一つに腰を下ろし、太陽に顔を向けていた。ソーは噴水の端に座り、ロキのことをじっと観察していた。かつてこれほど弟を見つめたことはなかっただろう。ロキの存在に注意を払う必要を感じていなかった昔は特に。ロキはまだあまりに細かったが、目の周りの黒ずみは薄れ、その髪も綺麗になっていた。髪をまっすぐにするのも諦めたのか、今ではあちらこちらに飛び跳ねる巻き毛がその顔を縁取るように零れ落ちている。最近は緩いレギンズにさらに緩い、襟元に曲線状にドレープの入った緑色のチュニックを好んで着ており、全体的に布地の多いその服装は彼をさらに小さく見せていた。何となく、彼は締めつけられたり縛られているような感触のない衣服を選んでいるのだとソーは推測していた。全体的な柔らかさは彼の目鼻立ちが如何に鋭くなったのかも強調している。尖った顎と鼻、頬骨が目立つ。ソーはその頬骨を親指で撫で、実際にどれだけ鋭いのか感じてはロキが本当にそこにいて、ソーが絶望に駆られて生み出した幻ではないのだと確かめたかった。

「私と一緒にいなくてもいいんだぞ」ロキは目を瞑ったまま言った。「他にやりたいことあるだろう？」

正直に言えば、ソーは少しそわそわしていた。療養で必要とする緩やかな生活スタイルには慣れていない。彼自身、重傷を負ったのは過去に二度しかなく、二度とも彼は酷い患者で、治療師が回復に必要だと指示したことに全く従わなかった。しかし、今彼はロキから離れていたくなかったし、確実に彼を一人にはさせたくなかった。

「他にいたいと思う場所などない」ソーは言った。

ロキは鼻で笑い、目を開けた。彼はソーを深く検討するように見つめ、ソーは居心地悪そうに身動ぎしないよう努めた。最近、ロキの眼差しは非常に強烈なものになっていた。

「まだ何も訊いてこないんだな」やがて、ロキが言った。「知りたくて仕方ないんじゃないのか。何故、私がやったのか。何もかも」

ソーは荒い息を吐いた。彼がフリッガと話していた内容をロキは盗み聞きしていたのだろうか。それとも、その話題を持ち出す日を今日という日に決めたというだけか。

「あの時、いつものお前ではなかった」ソーは慎重に言葉を選んだ。しかし、どうやら選択を間違えたようだった。

「つまり、私は狂っていたと言いたいのか？」ロキは危険な光を目に浮かべ、声にも刺々しさが加わっていた。「はっきり言うが、私は正気だった」

「お前は痛みを抱えていた」ソーが言った。「そしてお前を支える者が一人もいなかった。だが、今は俺がいる。それに母上と――」

「つまり、私をか弱い者として見ているのだな」ロキは彼の言葉を遮って言った。歯を食いしばり、ソーの肩の向こう側、どこか遠くに視線を据える。「一人では何もできないのだと。でも、それは本当だったみたいだ。私は一日だけ王となったが、結局は私が誰もが思った通りの出来損ないなのだと証明することに――」

「弟よ」今度はソーが彼を遮る。彼は噴水の席から立つと、ロキの足の間の草むらに膝をついた。ロキが彼を驚いて見つめていると、ソーは両手で弟の手を包み込んだ。「ロキ」彼は熱心な眼差しでロキの目を覗き込み、相手に真摯な気持ちが届くよう願った。「俺は何も一人でしていない」

「何の話をしている」ロキが平たく言った。

「俺は何をするにしても、周囲の者たちの支えがある。母上と――母上。友人たち。ヘイムダルだってそうだ」ソーはロキの手を握る。「お前。俺は一人でいる時も、本当に一人ではない。なぜなら、俺にはお前たちがいて助けてくれることを知っているからだ」

「馬鹿馬鹿しい」ロキは言ったが、その声は柔らかく、彼が瞬きをするとその目は濡れているようだった。

「そうかもしれんが、事実だ。俺の後ろにお前がいる限り、俺はどんなことにも立ち向かうことができる気がする」

ロキはさらに浮かんだ涙を瞬きで相殺する。「あんたは馬鹿馬鹿しい、信じ難い生き物だ」彼は震える声で言った。「私はあなたを殺そうとしたのに」

「いいや、お前はそんなことはしていない」ソーは優しく言った。

ロキは鼻で笑い、身体を引こうとしたがソーはその手をしっかりと掴んでいた。

「お前が俺を殺そうとしていれば、俺は死んでいた」彼は言い張った。

「それであんたは怒っていないとでもいうのか？」ロキが尋ねる。「ほんの少しも？」

「言っただろう。俺は変わったんだ」

ロキは涙に濡れた笑い声を立て、彼が顔を拭けるよう、ソーはその手を放した。

「あんたは良くなって、私は悪くなった」ロキは鼻をすすった。

何かの衝動に駆られたソーはロキの腰に両腕を回していた。彼はロキの盛り上がった柔らかなチュニックの布地に頬を押しつけ、彼をきつく抱きしめた。ロキは一瞬だけソーの肩に手を置いていたが、そのままソーの首に腕を回し、ソーの頭に顔を載せる。

「俺はただ、お前が戻ってきてくれて嬉しい」ソーが告げた。

「私は本当に戻ったのか？」ロキが静かに言う。「もう自分が何者かもわからないのに」

ソーは少し体を引いてロキを見上げた。

「お前はロキ、俺の弟だ。そしてこれらのことは変わっていない」

「私はいろんな意味で変わったよ、兄上」

これに、ソーは抑えが利かずに微笑んでいた。

「何？」ロキが疑い深そうに訊く。

「お前が俺を『兄上』と呼んでくれた」ソーは笑みを湛えたまま言った。それはロキが目覚めてから初めてのことだ。たったそれだけのことなのに、純粋な喜びを感じていることを、ソーは予期していなかった。

「変な人だな」ロキはもう一度ぼやいたが、それは心が篭っておらず、ソーが彼を抱きしめた時も反抗せず、ソーの首に回された彼の腕の力は、ソーが彼の腰を抱き寄せる腕と同等の力を見せていた。


	4. 第四章

数日後、ロキは随分と久し振りに上機嫌で目覚めた。彼は室内が見えないように障壁を不透明にすることが多かったが、太陽光が少し射し込めるように調節していた。この朝、朝日はピンク色で、白いカーテンを閉じていると、寝台の天蓋の中は穏やかで薔薇色の洞窟に変貌した。小鳥のさえずりが障壁を越えて零れ込み、床に掘られた溝を流れる水のせせらぎも聞こえる。枕は柔らかく、毛布もちょうど良く、身体は痛くなく、頭には祝福されし静寂だけがあった。

水を浴びる時も薔薇の香るシャンプーで髪を洗い、軽いリネンのローブに身体を包み込む。宮殿に通じる扉で控えめなノックがあり、それを開けば母が彼に微笑みかけて頬に唇を落とした。彼女は無言で彼の手を取ると、部屋の反対側にある柔らかな布張りの椅子まで彼を導いた。ロキは絨毯の上に脚を折り曲げて座り、彼が子供の頃に良く歌っていた歌を口ずさむ母が彼の髪を梳かし、こめかみの辺りの髪を三つ編みにしてくれた。その後、彼は彼女の膝に頭を載せ、彼女は彼の頭を撫でていた。

その朝起きてから、彼は一言も発していなかったし、何も考えていなかった。この上なく至福に満ちた完璧な朝だ。

ロキはうとうととし始めた。彼は何層にも重ねられた蜂蜜の中を漂い落ちていくかのようだった。半分眠った状態でいると、彼を包み込む強靭な腕を感じたような気がした。それは彼と共に沈んでいく。不思議と懐かしかった。まるでいつかどこかでそんな出来事があったかのように。それは彼を安心させた。彼は…愛されていると感じた。

当然のように、この完璧な朝が長く続くことはなかった。

ソーが部屋に入ってくると、彼はびっくりして目が覚め、彼に眠たげな目を向けた。太陽に照らされた壁に対して、ソーは肩幅の広い黒い人影にしか見えない。彼が近づくにつれてその特徴が徐々に明らかになる。髪は黄金になり、目は青く優しげになった。ロキは胸に温もりを感じて、知らず微笑みかけていた。

それからソーの顔に浮かぶ不安そうな表情を認識して、彼の頭は一気に冴えて上体をまっすぐ起こしていた。

「先程までフレイ伯父上と話していた」ソーが言った。それまでロキが気づいていなかった巻物を手の平の上で弄っている。壊れた封蝋が見えた。頭を傾けて、ロキはその印を読み取ろうとした。オーディンの双鴉。彼は気落ちした。

ソーはオーディンとフリッガが喧嘩をしたとは話していたが、ロキはそれ以上は何も知らず、あの老人のことは意図的に考えないようにしてきた。毎回思考がそこへ向かう度に、彼は強制的に他のことに思考を向けた。痛みが強すぎるのだ。

「見せてごらんなさい」フリッガが言って手を出すと巻物を受け取った。彼女がそれを読む間、ロキは目を閉じて膝の上に両手を重ねた。思考が離れていくのが分かる。それを引き戻そうとするも、この時彼の気を引くものが強すぎた。オーディンの顔が視界いっぱいに広がる。『違う、ロキ』落ちる。落ちて、落ち続けて――

苦痛と恐怖と――

サノスの声が、『もう一度だ』――

情けない声が出ないよう、彼は唇を噛んだ。鼓動が早鐘を打ち、体中が緊張している。必死に、彼はアルヴァのことを思った。彼がこんな状態になった時にどうすれば良いのか、彼女は様々な助言をしてくれていた。意図的に、彼は体中の筋肉の力を一つずつ順々に抜きはじめる。足の筋肉。ふくらはぎ。太腿。上へ上へと。そうしながら、彼は胸中でマントラを繰り返す。

一人ではない。一人ではない。ソーが言った。ソーがここにいるし、母もここにいる。彼は呼吸の安定を保とうと努力した。これは本当に起きていることだ。マウの見せる幻ではない。マウは死んだ。サノスも死んだ。これは現実だ。彼は安全なのだ。

「私のことで喧嘩したのでしょう？」ロキは言葉を話せる自信が出てから口を開いた。フリッガはまだ手元の巻物を見下ろしていたが、彼の肩をギュッと握った。ソーはただ彼に悲しげな眼差しを向けていたので、ロキは顔を背けた。その目と視線を合わせることはできなかった。

「あなたのお父様は――」フリッガが言いかける。

ロキは弾かれたように「私の父親じゃない！」と唸った。指先が丸まって拳になり、太腿を何度も叩きつけた。飛び上がるように立つが、激痛が走って身体を折り曲げると、前方に傾いだ。プロキシマの三叉槍にやられた腰の傷はまだ完全に癒えてはいなかった。

背を伸ばすことができる前に、ソーがすでに彼の肘を掴んで支えていた。心の古い、愚かな部分がソーを押し退けたいと思った。少なくとも一つのことは自分一人でもできるのだと証明しようとして。だが、別の部分、兄が彼に触れた時や目を向けた時を全て記憶に刻み込んできた心の一部はこのままソーの腕の中に倒れ込み、再び何かが意味を成すようになるまで、その胸板に寄り添っていたかった。彼が再び元に戻れるまで。

『お前が元に戻ることなんてない』と彼は思った。『いい加減に慣れろ』

ロキはまだソーが気遣いを見せることにも慣れていなかった。ここ数年で自惚れた天狗になっていたソーは完全に消え去ったかのようだ。しかし、ロキのいないところで彼がかように成長したことに、ロキは自分が兄を変えたのではないという現実を突きつけられた気がして嫉妬を覚えていた。ロキの最大限の努力をもってしても、結局兄を変えたのは他の何か、あるいは誰かだったのだ。苦難を突き付けられたソーがそれを黄金に変えたところ、ロキは苦難を糞便以外の何物にも変えることができなかったことにも、嫉妬を覚えるのだった。

それなのに、ロキは同時にソーの変化を喜ばざるを得ない。兄の中にこんな男がいるのだと、彼はずっと知っていた。なにしろ、幼少の頃よりずっと傍で共に育ったのだから。彼があの天に見捨てられた宇宙船から連れ出されて以降、ソーは彼にとって揺るがぬ支持の塊とな っており、ロキはその温もりを時に腹立たしく思いながらも、酔いしれずにはいられなかった。

願望に忠実にソーの胸に寄り添うことはせず、彼は手を上げてしばらくソーを止めていたが、やがて兄に腕を取られて椅子まで導かれた。腰を落ち着けた後、ソーは必要以上にゆっくりと手を放していた。それは気が付かないほどのものだったかもしれないが、ロキは昔からこのような仕草に驚くほど敏かった。

ソーは隣の椅子に腰を下ろすと、体の向きを変え、膝が触れ合いそうになほど椅子を寄せた。ロキがその距離を詰めて膝をコツンと合わせると、ソーもコツンと合わせてきた。脳内の記録表にまたひとつ、仕草が刻み込まれる。

フリッガは真剣な面持ちで二人の様子を見つめていたが、やがてロキに話しかけた。

「その通りよ、ロキ」彼女は言った。「オーディンと私はあなたの救出に関して意見が合わなかった。あなたの帰還を隠し続けることはできなかったみたいですが、私たちの現状を公表もしていないようです。どうやら、公式にはあの人が救助隊を組織し、あなたを世間の目に晒さないようヴァナヘイムで療養させていることになっているようね。あなたには順調に回復しているという公式声明を出してほしいと言っています」

ロキは苦々しい面持ちで吹き出し、ソーが彼の膝に手を置いた。

「意見が合わなかった？」ロキは少し高めの声で言った。「あの人は自ら私をビフレストから投げ落としたようなものだ。ああ、ああ、そうか。だから、大部隊ではなくあなたとソーだけが来たのですね。だから、ヘイムダルが介入していなかった。ああ、ああっ！」呼吸が難しくなり、彼はソーの手にしがみついた。「あいつは私が生きていることを知っていて、それで死なせるつもりでいたんだ」

またも、悪い方に向かっていくのを感じる。意識が遠のき、視界が狭まるのを認識した。だが、直後にはソーがロキを腕の中に引き込んでいた。また地面に膝をついてロキの膝の間に入り込むと、彼を引きおろし、きつく抱きしめていた。

「息をするんだ」ソーはロキの背に円を描くようにさすり、囁きかける。「呼吸しろ」ロキはガクガクと震えていた。震えは止まらなかった。「息を」ロキはソーの声に意識を集中させ、その肩にしがみついた。底無しの沼に引きずり込まれそうになった精神を何とか浮上させる。こんなに弱くなってしまったことが嫌でならない。

「ずっと、愛されていないことは知っていた」ロキが声を絞り出す。「でも、憎まれているとは思わなかった。わたし――わたしは――」

「もう二度とあいつに会う必要はない」ソーが言った。「もう二度と、あいつを喜ばせようとすることも。お前はあいつに何の借りもない」

ソーはその強靭だが優しい腕で彼を抱きしめていた。フリッガがロキの頭のてっぺんにそっと手を置いた。

「ロキ」彼女が優しく言った。「あなたの織目がひどく縺れています。私にやらせてみてくれますか？」問いかけるように手を差し伸べる。

ロキはソーの胸板に顔を押しつけたまま頷いた。フリッガは両手を彼の頭に置いた。彼の中を探る彼女のセイズルの糸が自分の糸に触れるのを感じた。母はその表面を軽く探り、引っ張り、撫でつける。急速に駆け巡り、彼をずたずたに引き裂いていた思考が止まり、落ち着くにつれて早鐘を打っていた心臓の鼓動も緩やかになっていく。長い深呼吸をすると、深い溜め息をついた。

「大したことはできなかったけれど、今のところはこれで精一杯です」フリッガが告げる。「あいつらに何をされたのかは知りませんが、あなたの思考の糸があまりに混乱しているためにどこから始めれば良いのかも分からないわ」

「セプター」ロキはぼんやりと言った。「あれは心を変えるものです」口に出して言えたのはこれが初めてで、ロキは身震いしていた。

フリッガは彼の髪にキスを落とした。「フレイに会ってきます」彼女は告げる。

「俺はここに残ります」ソーが言った。

＊＊＊

ソーは料理を運んでくるよう頼むと、ロキがきちんと食べるよう注意深く見守った。昔から、ストレスがあるとロキの食欲は酷く減少したし、これ以上体重を落とされるのは問題だった。ソーに言わせれば、ロキの頬が再び丸みを帯び、腰骨が隠れてその目が再び笑むことを思い出すまで、彼には毎日バターと蜂蜜の滴るケーキを幾つも食べ続け、新鮮なミルクで喉を潤してもらいたかった。

朝食をつつくロキは心ここにあらずといった調子だ。ソーは彼が食べるものを全て数えた。林檎が半分にティースプーンほどの蜂蜜。バターの載ったパンを二口。半熟ゆで卵をスプーン一杯に口元まで運び、結局触れることなく皿に戻される。

「これを食べてみろ」ソーは言って、香ばしい小さなソーセージを幾つかロキの皿に移す。「セージと、たぶんフェンネルが入ってる」ロキはひとつだけ食べて、ソーはそれを勝利と見做した。

その後、ソーはロキに着替えるよう説得し、庭園の散歩に連れ出した。雨が降りそうだったので、ソーはこっそりと雲を払い、太陽の光が降り注ぐように計らった。ロキは彼の腕を取らなかったが、ソーのすぐ横を歩いたために二人はしょっちゅう肩を掠め合った。気が付けば、ソーは必要以上にロキに軽く肩をぶつけ、ロキが同じようにしてくると、こっそりと笑みを浮かべていた。

「本当にこんなことしなくてもいいんだぞ」しばらく沈黙が続いた後、ロキが言った。散歩に出てから、砂利道を踏みしめる二人分の足音と遠くでさえずる鳥の声しか聞こえていなかった。

「何をだ？」

「子守りみたいに私にぴったりとついて回ること」

「俺は別にお前の子守りをしてるわけじゃない。もっとも、言われてみれば、お前には子守がいた方がいいかもしれんな」

ロキが寄越したムッとした視線に思わず微笑む。

「それはともかく」ソーは言って、真剣な面持ちになった。「俺はただお前を大事にしたいだけだ」

「大事にしたい？」ロキは言ったが、その声音は返事を期待しているようではなかった。「今までそんなことしようとしなかったのに」

「今までお前がそれを必要としていると知らなかった」ソーが言った。「今は知っている」

ロキは小馬鹿にするように笑った。手を差し出して、二人の辿る小路にまで伸びた茂みの枝葉の上を掠めた。

「昔だったら、そんなことさせなかった」ロキは言った。

「知ってる」

ソーはロキの腰に腕を回したくて仕方なかったが、そうしなかった。唐突に、二人の間に距離があること自体が不可解に思えたのだ。ロキはソーの脇にぴったりと体をくっつけ、彼が何者からも守ってやれるような位置にいるべきだ。ソーは顔をしかめた。いったい、いつから彼はこんなことを考えるようになったのだ？

「俺に放っておいて欲しいのか？」しばらくして、ソーが尋ねる。

「そうだ」ロキの答えは早すぎるほどで、それから彼は「そうじゃなくて…分からない…私は…」と溜め息をつく。「…あんたは一途すぎる」ついには低く呟いていたが、ソーに告げたというよりは独り言に近かった。

ソーは手を差し伸べた。ロキはしばし警戒心の強い眼差しを向けてきたが、やがてソーの手の中に自分の手を滑り込ませた。

「今日はお前を連れて行きたいところがあるんだ」ソーが言った。

この数週間で二人はすでに何度もこの庭園を散策していたが、ロキはそこから先に出たことはなかった。初めのうちはロキの体調があまりに優れなかったためだった。今回、ソーは彼の手を引いて最後の生け垣を過ぎると、こじんまりとした木造の小屋がいくつも並ぶ一帯に入り込んだ。治療師たちの働く病棟と隣り合わせにあるこの一角にある小屋は全て治癒と療養のために使われている。サウナ室からマッサージ室、治療師たちが特別なクリスタルや熱した石、あるいは長く細い鍼で施術をする部屋もあった。ソーがロキを連れて通った道は小屋の間を潜り抜け、小さな岩場に繋がっていた。その中央にある温泉は大岩で囲われ、赤い楓の木によって木陰が作られている。柔らかな緑色の苔と小さな赤い花もあった。

「もともと、今日はお前をここに連れてこようと思っていた」ソーが言った。「その前に父――あの手紙に気を取られてしまったがな。今じゃ、俺も温泉に浸かるのが楽しみで仕方ない。誰にも邪魔されないよう貸し切り状態にしてある」

ロキは静かに温泉を見つめ、その顔は表情のない仮面のようだった。

「どうしたんだ？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキは手を引っこ抜くと、両腕を胸の前で交差した。

「湯着を持ってきていない」彼は言った。

ソーは彼を不思議そうに見やる。彼はすでに衣服を脱ぎ始めており、チュニックを頭から脱ぎ、ブーツを外すために片脚で跳ねている。

「俺だって」ソーは肩を竦めて言った。最後まで衣類を脱ぎ去ると、湯の中に滑り込む。「来いよ、気持ちいいぞ」

ロキは顔を顰めた。その手がチュニックの裾に移動したが、そこで止まる。ついに、彼は深呼吸をすると、一気にチュニックを脱ぎ、できる限り早く温泉の中に入ってそのまま首まで浸かった。レギンズは履いたままだった。

彼の胴体をソーは一瞬しか目撃しなかったが、その瞬間、何故ロキが温泉に入るのを躊躇っていたのかを理解した。

「傷痕など、これまでいくらでも見てきた」ソーは言った。「恥ずかしがる必要はない」

「恥ずかしいなんて思ってない」ロキが言った。

「俺は――」

「ソー、頼むから。この話はしたくないし、考えたくもない」

ソーは詰めた息を一度に吐いた。

「すまなかった」彼は言った。またも間違った言動を取ってしまったのだ。「俺はただ、温泉に浸かるのは気持ちいいだろうと思って。お前が嫌なら、ここを出よう」

ロキの眼差しが和らいだ。「ここに居てもいい。確かに気持ちいいから」

二人は温泉を縁取る岩棚に座った。ソーが両腕を背後の岩に広げて寄り掛かり、頭を後ろにやれば、湯面は彼の腋の辺りで揺れている。先程の一瞬で見た傷痕を一つひとつ思い出す。ロキの肩にあるものは言えた火傷の痕に見えた。胸を横切る細長い線。腰には等間隔に三つの円があり、それらはまだ赤く腫れているようだった。最後にロキの素肌を目の当たりにした時には、どれもなかった傷だ。何がこれらの傷をつけたのか知らないという事実が、ソーは許し難く感じていた。ロキがたった一人で苦しんだという事実が。サノスをあれほど簡単に殺すべきではなかったとさえ思う。あの怪物はソーが齎した運命よりもずっと悍ましい死に方をするべきだった。

ソーはこの地に辿りついてから、サノスについて少し知ることができた。フレイはその名を知っており、彼の知る僅かな情報を教えてくれた。サノスは自らをマッド・タイタンとして様々な星を転々としてはそこに住む人々の半分を惨殺して回っていたのだと。ソーはどうしてもロキにサノスのことをもっと教えてほしかったのだが、彼は一言も言わなかった。ソーは待たねばなるまい。いずれ、ロキは彼に話すかもしれないし、黙ったままでいるかもしれない。だが、ロキが共有したくないと思う苦痛をソーが知る権利はないのだ。

ロキは彼の隣で溜め息をつき、岩場に預けた背を居心地悪そうに動かしていた。ソーは肩を少し上げてみせ、ロキは岩ではなくソーの腕に頭を乗せた。気が付けば、ソーはぼんやりとしたままロキの肩を親指でなぞっていた。それはあの火傷の痕を掠めたのでロキは一瞬肩を強張らせていたが、すぐにほっと力を抜く。

「ごめん」ロキが呟く。

「謝ることは何もない」

ある時点で、ソーはロキが静かに泣いていることに気づいた。ロキは何も言わず、ソーも何も言わなかった。ソーはただ彼に腕を回したまま、親指で何度も繰り返して同じ場所をなぞり続けた。やがて、ロキが泣き止むと、ソーは弟の湿った頭の上に頬を乗せた。

「時折まだ、これが本物ではないんじゃないかと怖くなる」ロキが静かに言った。「あいつらは私を騙そうとするのが好きだった。自由の幻想。誰かが助けに来てくれる幻影。心の底にしまいこんだ願望を表に引きずり出して、それを使って私を苦しめるんだ」

「俺はここにいる」ソーは胸が引き裂かれる思いで言った。「俺は本物だ」

「奴らが一番利用したのはあなただ」ロキが囁く。明かされた真実からソーが立ち直る前に、ロキはすでに言葉を続けていた。「どうして以前はこんな感じになれなかったんだ？私が望んでいたのはこれだけだったのに。私は――」

ソーはロキが肩を震わせる間、そのこめかみに長く唇を押しつけていた。ロキの顔が濡れているのが汗なのか湯気なのか、それとも更なる涙なのかは分からなかった。自分の顔が濡れているのも何故なのか、定かではなかった。

「本物だって証明して」ロキが言った。ソーの脇に身体を押しつけ、顔をソーの肩に埋めている。

「弟よ」ソーは言った。「ロキ。『ケア』」

ロキが鋭く息を飲むのを感じた。その言葉は『愛しい人』という意味だ。まだ二人とも小さかった頃、母が良く彼らをそう呼び、彼らも互いをその名で呼んでいた。それが不適切であると乳母に叱られるまでは。ソーはその言葉が今以上に真心から来るものだと感じたことはなかった。

「これだって、まだ私の頭の中の出来事かもしれない」ロキが言った。

「本当にそう思うのか？」

ロキは涙に濡れた笑い声を小さく吐き出した。

「そう願いたいくらいだ。心底怖い」

「何が？」

「あなたが」

ロキは頭を上げるとソーを見つめた。湿った熱気から、その髪はクルクルときつく巻き上がり、頭にぺたりとくっついている。湿り気が睫毛に水滴を浮かび上がらせ、その白い顔に対し翠の瞳はあまりに鮮やかで、熱に浮かされているようにも見えた。唐突に、ソーは彼にキスをしたい衝動に駆られた。直後には、ロキもそれを望んでいるかもしれないという理解が追いついてきた。

それはとても突然で驚くべき考えだったので、ソーは頬が熱くなるのを感じた

ロキは岩棚の上で身体を動かし、ソーの腕の中から出て行ったが、まだ手を伸ばせば届く位置で彼に向き直った。今や傷痕を恥じることなく、湯面から胸元までを露わにする。その眼差しは熱を持ち、探るようなものだった。

「オーディンの嘘偽りは私たちの仲を完全に引き裂くところだった」ロキが言う。「そして私の嘘偽りはそれを助長するだけだった。だから、今、私は一度だけ言う。もう私たちの間に嘘がなくなるように。その結果あなたが私から離れるのならば、少なくとも私は今この時、すでに私が壊れているうちにそうなることができる」

「お前は壊れてなど――」ソーは自動的に反論し始めた。

ロキはその唇に指を当てて彼を黙らせた。「ううん、私は壊れているよ」彼は静かに告げる。彼はその指先をソーの唇から下顎の先まで辿らせ、それから耳の方へ向けて顎を撫でてから再び手を自分の膝に戻した。ソーの肋骨の裏で心臓が跳ねる。湯気のせいもあって頭がくらくらする。ロキが何を言うつもりなのか、彼にはもう分かっていた。

「愛してる」ロキは言った。「私が何千回もそう言うのを聞いてきたことは承知の上だ。それ自体に嘘はなかったが、その何気なさにこそ偽りがあった」ロキは彼に穴を開けようとするかのように彼を見つめている。「私はこの言葉を軽々しく、頻繁に使うことでその想いがどれほど深く流れていたのかを覆い隠した。流れているのか、を」

「弟よ」ソーは視線を外すことも、身体を動かすこともできず、無力に呟いた。

「それ以上のものにもなれるよ」ロキの声は荒っぽいくらいだ。

「どうやって、それ以上のものになどなると言うのだ？」ソーが尋ねる。ロキの口角が下がり、彼は目を閉ざすと項垂れた。その顎に二本の指を添え、ソーは彼の顔を上げた。「すでにお前は俺の全てだというのに、これ以上何があるというのだ？」

ロキの双眸は涙に濡れ、ソーは頭を寄せるとその瞼に片方ずつ、キスをした。顔を離せば、温泉の湿気に濡れたロキの頬を涙が一筋、道を切り開くように辿り落ちていった。

躊躇いがちに、まるで自分の肉体の外にいるようで、それでも周囲の全てを把握しながら、ソーはもう一度顔を寄せた。そこに置いた記憶はないのに、彼の手はいつの間にかロキの首筋に添えられている。二人の額が触れ、次に鼻先、そして唇が触れ合えば、ロキは息を切らせたような高い溜め息をつき、ソーは二人の唇を合わせた。この瞬間ほど正しいと思ったことはなかった。心臓が轟き、血管には電流が閃いた。唐突に、ソーは圧倒されていた。ロキにキスをし、またもキスをし、それから再びキスをして、水の中から彼を持ち上げて柔らかな苔の上に寝かせ、二人の身体が溶けあうまでその中に沈んでいきたかった。その瞬間ソーがロキに抱いた愛情は、他の感情を全て飲みこみ、やがて残されたその愛の強烈さにソーは破裂するのではないかと思うほどだった。

「ケア」ソーは掠れた声で呟き、ロキの項を掴んだ手に力を籠め、額を合わせていた。

ロキは涙の中から笑っていた。

「これまでずっと、これが私を殺す秘密なのだと思っていた」彼は震える声で言った。

ソーはロキを膝の上に引き上げると、互いに呼吸が落ち着くまで抱擁し合い、しがみついていた。ロキはソーの心臓の横で身体を丸めていて、ソーは二度と彼を手放したくなくなった。

「もう少しで貸し切り時間が終わる」しばらくして、ソーが囁きかけた。「俺と昼食を共にしてくれるよう、頼んでもいいか？」

「うん、いいよ」

＊＊＊


	5. 第五章

「こんな状況に置かれる日が来るとは思わなかったわ」フリッガが言った。彼女はフレイの書斎におり、胸の前で腕を組んで窓の外を眺めていた。城を形作る曲塔のてっぺんに位置するこの部屋からは何里も先が見渡せる。森林生い茂る丘陵。農耕地。村落。それらの向こうの地平線には煌めく海が一筋の光を閃かせていた。世界そのものが彼女の前に広がっているというのに、囚われの気分が拭えない。

「オーディンは昔から傲慢で嫌な奴だった」フレイが言った。

フリッガは兄を振り向いた。彼は椅子に寄り掛かり、埃のこびりついたブーツに包まれた両足を机の上に乗せている。彼は彼女より六インチ(十五センチほど)背が高かったが、二人は体格が似通っており、同じ砂色の巻き毛(彼のは短かったが)と同じ瞳を持っていた。

「あなたは昔から彼のことが嫌いだったわね」フリッガは言った。

「仕方ないだろう？あいつはお前を私から連れ去って行ったのだから」

フリッガは彼に笑いかけたが、その目と口は強張ったままだ。彼女とオーディンの婚姻は愛ではなく政略的な必要性に駆られてのことだったが、いつも彼女自身よりもフレイの方がその事実に打ちのめされていた。フリッガはずっと昔に愛のために結婚することはできないと諦めていたのだ。

「私に他の選択肢があれば、あの人を選ぶことはなかったと承知しているでしょう」フリッガは言った。「少なくとも、あの人は私に優しく接してくれたわ」

フレイは席を立つと、彼女の手を取るために歩み寄った。その手を彼の口許に運び、甲に唇を掠めた。

「そして、それだけが私に奴との決闘を申し込ませ、浅はかな領域間戦争を始めるのを阻止する唯一の理由だった」彼は言った。

「今ならば領域間の戦争を始めるというの？」フリッガは食えない表情を浮かべて尋ねる。

「お前がそう望むなら」

「相変わらず、優しくて短慮なことを言うのね」フリッガが言った。溜め息をついて窓に向き直る。気が付けば、両手をそわそわと弄っていたので、気を逸らすための織機があれば良いのにと思わずにいられなかった。「その優しさに長くつけ込み過ぎたと思うわ。今のところ、オーディンは真実を隠蔽しているけれど、邪魔されることをあの人は何よりも嫌う。いずれは忍耐の緒も切れるでしょう」

「あいつに何ができるのだ？」フレイが尋ねる。妹の肩に腕を回した。「もう公式な話は発表しているんだ。どういった口実を作り上げられるというのだ？私がお前たち三人を攫ったのだと？私にそれが可能だとして。お前とお前の子らは自然の力そのものだ、ケア」

フリッガはしばしフレイの肩に頭を寄せて、彼女の人生が全く異なった道を歩んでいた空想に耽った。

「少なくとも、まだしばらくはここに留まるわ」やがて、彼女は言った。「ロキはまだ旅ができるほど回復していないものね。それに、私たちが回収しておいたあのセプターについてあの子が話していたことがあるわ――」

＊＊＊

温泉での出来事のせいで、ロキをその日の残りを半分上の空で過ごしていた。まるで蝶のように身軽でひらひらしているように感じ、それに近いほどに目的のない思考が落ち着きなくふらふらとしては納まるところを見つけられずにいた。

昼食を終えると、ソーが彼をアルヴァの治療室まで連れて行き、そこで彼女はセイズルを使って彼の正常とは言えない内部構造を探った。

「今日は脈拍が乱れているようです」彼女は口角を下げて言った。「気分はどうですか？」

「可能な限りは気分がいいと思う」ロキは言って、ケラケラと笑いださないよう自制した。

治療室を出るとソーは彼を待っておらず、これにはロキも口角を下げていたが、兄が伝言を言いつけた小姓を寄越していた。『昼寝の後に迎えに行く』。ロキは少年に謝意を示し、自室に戻った。施術の後、彼はいつも何時間も岩のように眠った。この日、彼の部屋はいつもより大きく、空っぽに思えた。彼の寝台は際限なく巨大に感じられ、カーテンを閉じてしまえば、誰かもう一人彼と一緒にこの中に入ってくれればよいのにと願っていた。彼の意識が朦朧としていた間、ソーは彼の隣で眠っていた。ロキがついに譫妄から浮上しきった時になってようやく、彼はそうしなくなったのだ。その間、ロキは完全に周囲の状況を把握していなかったが、記憶の断片は残っている。寝台に横たわる彼の隣に寝そべるソーの大きく温かな身体。暗闇の中で目覚め、内心に湧き起こるパニックもソーの胸板に腕を回せば宥められた。彼は横にある枕の上に手を乗せ、脈が糸状の弱いものになったかのように浮つき落ち着きのない気分のままであったが、目を閉じてソーがこの場にいることを想像した。

目覚めた時には午後の深い黄金の光が部屋に零れ込んでおり、彼はしばし横になったままでいた。ソーはすぐにも戻って来るだろう。彼が入ってくれば、なにしろ今ではそれが許されるのだから、ロキは彼に笑いかけ、ソーも微笑み返し、口論などせず、ロキは彼に触れることも許されており、それどころか口づけさえも…

出来過ぎた話だ。彼は素早く瞬きを繰り返した。何故だ？何故今になって？彼が壊され、変えられたから？何故その前にはそれを受けるに相応しくなかったというのだろう。愛されるに値する前に、彼は死ぬ必要があったというのか。以前のロキは厄介払いもいいところを、深淵に投げこまれ、捨て去られた。

『やめろ』ロキは自分にはっきりと言い聞かせる。『兄上はその時には知らなかった。お前が真実を告げなかったから』

『でも、同じ気持ちだったのなら、どうしてこれまで自分から言ってこなかったんだ？』

ソーは彼が涙を堪えながらシーツを捩じっているところを見つけた。

「どうしたんだ？」ソーは優しく言って、寝台の端に掛けると、ロキの不安げな手に自分のを重ねて静まらせた。

「なんか」ロキが言う。「全部」

ソーは隣に横になると、彼に両腕を回した。そして、頭の中を繰り返し駆け巡る騒めきにもかかわらず、ロキはソーの胸元で身体を丸めた。

「何か話したいことはあるか？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキは長いこと黙っていた。静かなままではいけないとは分かっている。彼はソーに秘密の願望を明かし、ソーは彼に拳を打ち込まなかった。生涯待ち続けた口づけをくれた。もしかすると、それ以上のものも与えてくれるかもしれない。しかし、残念ことに、彼はこれまで現状で良しとすることができたためしがなかった。

「…どうして私に良くしてくれるんだ？」

ソーは話そうと息を吸いこんだが、ロキは言葉を続けていた。

「以前だったら、あなたはこんな風にしなかった。言い逃れしようとはしないでくれ。私たちが以前どんな感じだったかは分かっているだろう。分かっているんだ。だから…やめてくれ」

ソーの大きな手がロキの背を何度も撫ぜた。

「お前は『以前』というが、その前はどうだったと思っているんだ？」ソーは低く思慮深げな声で言った。「その前の俺たちの関係はお前の言う以前のものとも違った。確かに、俺はお前の存在を当然のものとして扱うようになっていたかもしれないが…いや、まさにその通りだった。だが、お前が思う以上に、俺はそれを悔やんでいるんだ…」

「これもそうだ」ロキは自分の声が高くなっていくのを聞いた。「以前、同じ質問をしていれば、あなたは私を黙らせるか上位の地位を振りかざすか…とにかく、私に謝ることなどしなかった。何故だ？あの頃の私では、まだ苦しみが足りなかった？今はあなたの愛を得るに値する代償を払ったというのか？そういうことなのか？」

「ロキ」ソーは痛みに耐えるような声を出した。「お前は何かを得ようと代償を払う必要はないんだ」

「あるに決まってる！」

ロキは相手を押し返そうとしたが、ソーは彼をしっかりと抱き留めていた。

「かつて、俺の目は曇っていた」ソーが告げた。「そして傲慢だった。そして俺は大切な物を全て失って、俺がどんな男になってしまっていたのか、理解したんだ」

「あんたのハンマーをね」ロキは苦々しく言った。「それからあの女の脚の間に己の価値を見出したとでもいうのか」

「何だと？違う、俺は――」ソーは言葉を切ると、少し笑った。「彼女のことは二日間しか知らなかった。弟よ、お前は嫉妬していたのか？」

「当然だろ」

「この大馬鹿者め。お前は千年もの間俺の心の半分そのものだったというのに」ソーは何故だか『大馬鹿者』という言葉を愛しげに紡いでいた。「彼女がお前と比べられるとどうして思えるんだ？ハンマーだってどうでもいい。俺は世界における居場所を失い、お前を失ったんだ。お前が死んでしまったと思っていた。悲哀は視点を変える大きな原動力になるものだ」

「悲哀」ロキは喉が締め付けられるような笑い声を立てた。「兄上は嘆いたのか？」

「嘆くあまりに死ぬのではないかと思うほどには。それを望むようになるまでには」

「ああ、ソー」

ロキはソーにしがみつくと身震いした。今朝の出来事はもう一世紀も前のことのように感じられる。反抗心が流れ出ていくようだ。もう言い争いは充分だ。今はただソーを抱きしめて、抱きしめられたかった。

「ごめんなさい」ロキが言った。「何もかも台無しにしてしまった。本当に、ごめんなさい」

ソーはロキの顔を両手で包み込むように添えると、彼の顔を見上げるように傾けさせた。

「またお前にキスがしたいのだが」ソーが言った。

彼が言葉を終える前にロキはすでに彼に顔を寄せ始めており、二人は唇を重ねた。ソーの唇が柔らかいなどと、ロキは想像さえしていなかった。だが、それは柔らかく、力強く、完璧だった。あまりに長い間これを望んできたため、それを得た今どうすれば良いのか分からない。手をどこに置けばよいのか、口づけを深めてもいいのか。ソーにどこまで進める気があるのか見当もつかない。あるいは、ここまでなのかもしれない。

ソーは彼の惨めな願望に付き合ってくれているだけなのかもしれないという、陰湿な考えがロキの脳裏に忍び込む。心の弱くなった病身の弟を拒否したくないだけなのかもしれない。ロキが最寄りの高台からまたも身投げをしないように、彼に好意の一欠けらをくれてやっているだけなのかもしれない。

『やめろ』彼は自分に乞うた。頭が混乱している。彼はその中で迷子になっていた。

ソーが彼の項に手を添えると、ロキはその身体的接触を頼みの綱として掴みとった。ソーが彼を口づけている。彼を抱きしめている。決然と、ロキは脳裏に浮かぶ他の全ての思考を押しやり、口づけを返すのだった。

＊＊＊

翌朝、フリッガは太陽と共に起きた。ロキの部屋に入ると、彼はまだ眠りの中にいた。その長く白い四肢と乱れた黒髪は寝台の四分の三を占め、残る四分の一にはソーが横たわっている。ソーは仰向けになって安らかな寝息を立てており、片手を腹の上に、もう片方の手はロキの手に重ねられていた。彼女はしばし、二人を物思わしげに見守っていた。彼女は二人の幼いころからずっと見守っている。時に、それほど細かく注意を向けてこなかったのかもしれないが、二人の間にある愛情をフリッガは把握していた。この近さを。二人もそれを把握しているのだろうかと考える。

ふと、もう千年も昔に過ぎ去った蜜のように甘い夏のフレイを思い出す。その髪に零れ落ちる太陽の煌めきと、喜びに輝いていたその双眸を。

フリッガは部屋の奥から椅子を引っ張ってくると、息子たちが身動ぎし始めるまで読書に耽った。

ロキが彼女に眠たげな笑みを見せると、フリッガは寝台に腰かけて彼の髪を耳にかけてやった。

「随分と早い時間帯に来てしまってごめんなさいね」彼女は告げる。「だけど、あなたを助けることのできるものを見つけたかもしれないの」

彼女は先程まで座っていた椅子に立て掛けた、折れたセプターの方に頷きかけた。

「フレイと共にあの石を調べたのだけど、あれは本当に途轍もないものだわ。あなたを捕えていた輩はそれを悪用していたけれど、善いことのために使うこともできるのだと思います」

ロキの表情が強張り、彼は起き上がった。ソーも起き上がり、目を擦りながら片手をロキの背に置く。

「私に近づけないでほしい」ロキが言った。

「分かっています」フリッガが言う。「ですが、石そのものに悪意はないのです。あれはただの道具」

彼女は兄と共に発見した事柄を説明し始めた。彼女はフレイと共にセイズルを使って石を探り、彼女はこれまでの人生でこれほどの物を前にしたことはなかったと言い切れた。ロキの織目を絡ませたのはこれに違いないと確信しており、同様に彼の糸を解くこともできると信じていた。彼の心に再び調和を取り戻すができるのだと。

「つまり…全てが起こる前の私に戻すというのですか」ロキは鈍く言った。

「いいえ」フリッガは言う。「もう二度とあの頃のようには戻りません。これまでの私たちの人生は偽りの上に成り立っていました。私自身、それに加担していた。そして、その恥は私が死ぬ日まで背負うことになるでしょう。もう秘密も偽りもなくします」フリッガはソーとロキの手をそれぞれ片方ずつ取ると、両方を強く握った。「私たちの誰も、あの頃のようには戻りません」

「…わかりました」やがて、ロキは重ねられた彼らの手をじっと見つめて囁いていた。「試してみましょう」

ソーは彼女に真剣な目を向けている。

「これが弟をさらに害すことはないと確信しているのですね？」ソーが尋ねた。

今や、彼はロキに対して献身的だ。初めから存在していたそれを表層に上げるまでにあまりに多くの悲劇が必要だったことだけが、フリッガは悲しかった。もしも、彼とロキを互いに競い合わせるよう仕向けるのではなく、互いを支え合うことができるよう育てていれば、彼ら全員の人生はどれほど違ったものとなったことだろう？

「誓って」フリッガは言った。


	6. 第六章

ロキは床に座り、立てた両膝を片腕で抱えていた。もう片方の手は床に掘られた溝の水流に触れている。フリッガとソーはその後ろで静かに言葉を交わし、これからフリッガがセプターを利用して何をしようとしているのか、話して合っているが、ロキは二人の声に対し耳を閉ざしていた。あの黄色い石のことは考えたくなかった。水の冷たさを感じて、彼は自分の中にある全ての悪いものが指先から滴り落ちて、流されていくのを想像した。

フリッガが優しい手を彼の背に置いた。

「準備はいいかしら？」

ロキが顔を向けると、一瞬だけソーの心配そうな目と視線が合った。ある意味において、ソーの懸念は嬉しいものだったが、別の意味においては腹立たしいものだった。憐れみなどいらない。そんなものを向けられるのは屈辱に感じるほど、多くの苦難を味わってきた。

「大丈夫です」

ロキが立つと、ソーがその腕を取ろうとしたが、彼は兄を再び見ることなくその横を通り過ぎた。

「どこでやります？」ロキが尋ねる。

「ソー、椅子を並べてくれるかしら？」

ソーはロキの使う椅子の左右に椅子を引っ張ってくると、真ん中の椅子を向くように配置した。ロキは真ん中の椅子に硬い動作で腰を下ろしたが、端にちょこんと尻を乗せているだけで、両手を膝の上で重ねるとどこか遠くに視線をやった。腰が痛み、首の中で何かが擦れる不安な感覚があったが、それらを表に出すことはなかった。今、肉体のことは気にならなかった。その精神はしかし、皴だらけで擦り切れ、平らになることを拒む古い絨毯のようだった。

母が左手に、ソーが右手に座った。二人はロキの頭の上で視線を交わし、ロキは呆れてぐるりと目を回した。

「大丈夫だから」彼は鋭く言った。何が『大丈夫』なのかは、もう判然としなくなっていたが。彼らが何をしようとも、マウがロキのために誂えた精神的拷問ほど悪いことにはならないだろう。マウ。気が付けば、ロキは奥歯を噛みしめていたようで、彼は意図を持ってその緊張を解いた。

「本当に治療師たちに任せなくていいのですか？」ソーが心配する。

「私以外の者にこれを扱えるとは思えません」フリッガが言った。

「いいからやってください」ロキが言う。

フリッガはセプターを手に取ると、膝の上に寝かせた。ロキは視界の隅からそれに注意を向ける。あいつらはいつもこれを彼の監禁部屋に放り込んだものだ。ロキがそれを手に取らないと正気を失うまで、石を通して呼びかけた。そしてそれに触れる度に彼は…

彼は身を震わせた。

フリッガは左手をセプターの上に置き、右手でロキの手を取った。

セプターの向こうにいるのは奴らではなく、母だ。母は彼を愛している。そうだ、愛している。彼のために危険を冒して来てくれた。

『どうしてもっと早く来てくれなかった、どうしてお前の出自をもっと早く明かしてくれなかった、どうしてオーディンの嘘に加担した、どうして――』

彼は息を飲む。頭の中に黄色い光が洪水のように押し寄せた。

彼はフリッガのセイズルが彼のそれに触れるのを感じ、そして今やよく知る石の力の存在も感じ取っていた。だが、今回は以前とは違う。強制されている感覚がなかった。彼の意思を踏みにじって押し入ることはなかった。フリッガのセイズルがこんがらがった彼の糸を辿り、何度も回りながら絡み合った織目を解いていく。その感触があまりに繊細で優しかったため、ロキは肉体の感覚を覚えていれば泣いていたことだろう。だが、今彼は肉体ではなかった。今の彼は宇宙全体から見ればほんの小さな布地の切れ端であり、母は機織りの達人なのだから、彼を正常に戻すことができるはずだ。彼は母の愛が注ぎ込まれ、彼を満たすのを感じた。どうしてこれを疑うことができたのだろう？

どこか遠くでソーの声がしたが、言葉の内容までは聞き取れない。

「…が起こるはず…母上…」

一年かけて意図的に絡まった糸束をフリッガが一つ解しきると、彼の全身を溜め息がさざ波を立てて広がり、それより深くにまで続いた。もっと古いものにまで遡る。あまりに長いことそこにあったために存在すら知らなかった擦り切れそうになっている糸を見つけては、新品のようにしっかりとなるまで紡ぎ直す。

「…では落ちて…」ソーの声が遠くからする。

唐突にソーがすぐそこに表れて、ロキは再び息を飲んだ。彼の精神がロキとフリッガのいる同じ場所に押し込んできて、それがあまりに大きく騒々しい上に不器用で――だが善良で大切で愛しくもあり――ロキは彼を押し返そうと、追い出そうとしたが、逆にソーは彼に掴みかかり、石が一層眩く閃き――すべてが黄色に、全てがソーになって――

その時、ほんの一瞬の間だけ、二人の精神は完全に繋がった。

ロキが再び肉体に戻ると、彼は泣いていた。いつの間にか床に座り込んでおり、ソーが彼を抱えていて、ロキはソーのチュニックを涙で濡らしていた。

彼は全てを感じた。ソーが彼に抱くすべての感情を、その良し悪しに関わらず。悔恨と懸念と危惧の全てを。愛情の全てを。

ソーが彼に向ける感情について抱いていた疑念の全てが消去された。兄は彼の存在を許容しているだけなのではなかった。二番目に良いもの、二番目の選択肢とも思われていない。憐れみを向けられているのではない。ロキはソーが彼に向ける愛情を感じ取り、その名は彼自身の骨に溝を彫り込んだ魂にまで届くナイフと同じもので刻み込まれたものだった。

扉の閉まる音がして初めて、フリッガが静かに立ち去ったことを知った。ソーの膝の上で上体を起こしたロキは両手足を使って兄にしがみつき、その首の付け根に顔を埋めた。

「兄上も感じた？」ロキが兄の喉元の皮膚に唇を当てて尋ねる。

「ああ」ソーが彼の耳に囁きかけた。

「知らなかった」ロキは顔を涙だらけにして言った。

「俺もだ」ソーが言う。「本当の意味で知らなかった」

ロキに回されたソーの腕は必死にしがみついており、その指がロキの肋骨の間に潜り込もうとしているかのように皮膚に食い込んでいる。まるで、そうすることでロキを永遠に腕の中に閉じ込めておくことができると思っているかのように。ロキは兄にそうしてほしかった。自分の口から音が出てきて、ロキはそれを何と形容すれば良いのかも分からなかった。溜め息、笑い声、それとも啜り泣き？千年も蓋をしてきた重圧が小さな吐息と共に彼の身体を出て行ったというのか？

ソーの首にしがみつき、彼はその胸板で溶けた。まるで生まれ変わったような気分だ。

彼がこれほど彼らしく感じたのは久しぶり…どころか、もしかすると生まれて初めての経験だったかもしれない。なにしろ、彼が自分について全てを知っているのは初めてのことなのだから。子供の頃だって、彼はいつもどこかがおかしいと、自分の何かがずれているように感じていた。強く探し求めれば、長く捜査を続けていれば、どこかで彼を待っている本当の自分がいるのではないかと思っていた。永続的に陰に追いやられ、どこに光があるのかもわからないでいた。だが今、彼は光の中にいて、そこにはソーも共にいて、それは美しかった。もう秘密はなく、彼から隠されていたものもなく、彼自身が隠したものもなかった。そして、父の軛からも解放されただけでなく、彼の人生を操ろうとしたすべての者たちから自由を得ているのだ。

以前は彼の心は囚われていた。締めつけられていた。ぐるぐると小さく円を描きながら駆け続け、繰り返される狂気から逃げ出すすべがなかった。今彼を包み込む自由は凄まじく、地面を跳ねれば飛べるのではないかと思うほどだ。ほんの一時間前のロキが悪い思い出のように感じれらた。

「うまく行ったのか？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキは笑い始めた。それは彼の体内から目も眩むほどに軽やかに湧き上がった。ソーの膝の上で真っ直ぐ背筋を伸ばすと、彼の両耳を掴んでその唇にチュッと濡れた音を立ててキスを落とす。顔を引けば、そこには満面の笑みが浮かべられていたので、ソーもつられたように微笑んでいた。

「うん、本当にうまく行ったと思う」ロキは言った。


	7. 第七章

ロキに起こった変化は即座に表れ、徹底的なものだった。彼が周囲に放つ軽やかさは、これまで彼が如何に重圧に苦しんでいたかを明白にすることもあって、より際立った。彼は見るからに解放感があり、喜びに満ち、楽しげな微笑みとすぐに喉から出てくる笑い声をもって城のあちらこちらに現れた。ここに着いた頃とは違い、使用人に対してまで愛嬌を振りまいていた。大広間で他人と混じって食事をした。その目は常に煌めいていた。肩は後ろに下がり、堂々としている。頭脳も冴えわたり、銀の舌は優雅にその才を披露した。それは相変わらず鋭く切り裂くような威力があったが、決して他人の尊厳を踏みにじるようなことはなかった。

ソーは弟のことを愛しげに見つめたが、心の底では僅かな不安が、不確かな何かが存在しており、彼はそれを何と呼べばよいのか分からずにいた。ほんの一瞬、僅かな瞬間だけ、彼はロキの精神の中、彼の存在の奥底にまで潜り込んだ。あの一瞬、彼はロキの絶望と怒り、羨望と痛みの深さを身をもって知ったが、そこには彼の愛もあり、ソーは心底揺さぶられていた。このようにロキが幸福を堪能する様子を見るのは彼を歓喜させ、彼も同じ場所に辿りつきたいと思ったが、彼の心中に根付く不安は軛のように彼の首に纏わりついた。

もっとも、それはささやかなものであり、ロキの笑顔や笑い声、楽しげな冗談を言う軽やかな空気に溶け込むことは容易かった。ロキが彼を人気のない角の向こうに引っ張り込んで壁に押しやり、蜂蜜のように甘い口づけを交わす時には簡単に忘れられるようなものだった。

二日後、二人は寝台で上半身を露わにし、肌を触れ合わせては濡れて飢えたような唇を重ねていた。

「触って」ロキが息も絶え絶えに囁く。

「触ってる」ソーは言うと、ロキの肩を包み込む腕に力を籠め、彼の優雅な首の付け根に吸いついた。

「こっち」ロキが言う。彼はソーの手を取ると下方に導き、その脚の間にある硬いものに触れさせた。ソーは胸の奥で低く唸った。二人はまだそこまで進んでいなかった。口づけだけは何度も、何度もしていたし、衣類を纏ったままの身体を押しつけ合ってその先があるのだと無言のうちに約束し合っていたが、これまでその誓いが果たされたことはなかった。

「本当にいいのか――」ソーは馬鹿みたいに言った。どうしても欲しくて仕方なかったし、ロキも同じだということは分かっている。例えロキの心を覗き込むことがなかったとしても、その証拠は彼の腕の中で温かく、積極的な姿を見せている。それなのに、ソーは心の何処かで二の足を踏んでしまうのだ。

この一線を越えてしまっても、彼らはまだ兄弟でいられるのだろうか？

「お前の望まないことは――」ソーがまた言いかけた。

「どうしたの？」ロキは優しく尋ねる。これまでのロキならば、物すら言えないソーの態度をおそらく確実に嘲っていたことだろう。あるいは不安になって保身に走っていたかもしれない。ソーは鼻から重い息をつき、ロキも彼の心を覗き込んだのだと思い出していた。

彼は両手をロキの頬に添えると、親指でそれを撫でた。

「それをすることで、俺たちが兄弟以下になるのは嫌なんだ」ソーは言った。「それは耐えられない」

ロキはソーの手の平に顔を向けるとそれに口づけてから、上体を起こした。シーツを腰まで引っ張って、しばし両手を見下ろした。ソーは肘で起き上がると、ロキの腰にキスをし、その喉から「んんっ」と漏れ出る小さな喘ぎを勝ち取った。

「何を――」ソーが尋ねたが、ロキがシーッと音を立てると静かになった。

ロキの表情が真剣なものになっている。そしてまだ両手を観察していた。

「これまで試したこともない」ロキが言った。その声は少し不安定だ。「ちょっと時間をくれないか」

ソーは彼を見つめた。この夜、両側の壁は天井近くで透明になり、星の散りばめられた濃紺の夜空が視界に入る。ロキの横顔がそこにくっきりと浮かび上がっていた。最初にここに来た頃に比べれば鋭さは減ったが、彼はまだ鋭角的な特徴を持っていた。

ゆっくりと、ロキは指を大きく開いた片手を目の前に持ってきた。そしてソーの目の前でその指先が青くなった。ソーは息を詰める。青はロキの指先から手へ広がり、手首まで下りて行った。さらに下、肘まで届く。

ロキは震えていた。彼は己の手と腕を凝視している。

「私を見て」ロキが不安定に告げた。「これが私の皮膚の下に潜む怪物だ」

「俺は見ているが、怪物などどこにも見当たらない」ソーは言った。「俺にはロキしか見えない」

「それで、あなたはこのロキを『弟』と呼ぶのか？」ロキは尋ねた。それからようやくソーに視線を向け、青い手で拳を作った。

ソーはその手を自分の手で包み込む。痛いほどに冷たく、ソーが触れるのに慣れた温もりのある肌ではなく、大理石に触れているかのようだ。ロキは小さく落胆の声を漏らしていたが、ソーは彼の手を握りしめた。

「呼ぶとも」ソーは言った。「呼ぼう。弟よ」

ロキは青い肌を引っ込めて再び枕に倒れ込むと、涙に濡れた笑い声を立てた。

「まったく」彼は息をつく。「ほら。分からない？」

「何が？」

「私の正体を知っていながらも弟と呼ぶのならば、ちょっとセックスをしたくらいで何かが変わると本気で思っているのか？」

ソーは彼の上に覆い被さると、寝台に押しつけて深い、真心からの口づけを贈った。ロキはソーの首に腕を回すと、甘ったるく開いた。

「お前は自分のことを本当に怪物だと思っているのか？」ソーが尋ねる。

「そう思っていた」

「それで今は？」

ソーは胸が痛んだ。全てが終わった後に真実を告げられた時には衝撃を受けたものだったが、一年もの間弟を失い、真実を受け入れてしまえば、本心からそれがまったく気にならないと言い切れた。過去には弟の正体を受け入れがたく思っていたかもしれない。しかし過去は文字通り過ぎ去り、今はこの瞬間しか存在していない。

「今は…」ロキが口を開く。彼はソーの肩越しに天井を向いたが、その目は何にも焦点を合わせていなかった。「今は、私が自分で選んだものになれるんだと思う」

ソーは安堵の息をついていた。「それで、お前は何を選ぶんだ？」ロキの首筋に鼻を寄せ、顎を甘噛みしては、腕の中から自由になろうと身を捩る弟を押さえつけた。

「あなたの弟だ、大馬鹿者」ロキは笑い声を含ませて言った。「あなたの恋人。それに、時々怪物でもいいかもしれない…都合のいい時には」

「ふむ」ソーは言って、ロキの耳朶を吸った。「時々怪物とは楽しそうだ。他は？悪戯者は？」

ロキはソーの唇を狙って口を近づけたが、ソーは応じるのを拒み、代わりに彼の首筋に忍耐強く襲い掛かったのでロキはぐずつくような啼き声を上げていた。

「それはいつも」ロキは言った。

「では、王子は？」ソーは声の調子を軽いものに保った。ロキが正面から答えるとは思わない。唐突に、重責となって彼に伸し掛かっていたものの一部はこれであったのだと理解する。事実、ロキが完全に癒え、ヴァナヘイムの治療師たちを必要としなくなったと言うのならば、これからどうすれば良いのだろう。アスガルドへ帰るのか。それは馬鹿馬鹿しい考えに思える。

ソーがロキの喉仏を舐め、首の反対側に唇を移動する間、ロキは静かにしていた。

「もしかしたら、また王子になるかもしれない」ロキは言った。「いつかは」

ソーはようやく頭を上げて彼を見つめた。

「俺もそうなるかもしれない。いつかはな」

「いいや」ロキは言って、その手をソーの頬に添えると、柔らかな眼差しで彼を見つめた。「兄上は王になる」

「ロキ――」

「シ～っ」ロキは囁き、その髭を指先で撫でた。「兄上はそれに相応しい」

筋の通った考えを述べることもできず、ソーは二人の唇を乱暴に衝突させた。ロキはソーの髪を両手で掴むと、もっと近くにと引き寄せた。

「お前を心底愛してる」二人とも激しく息をつきながら、ソーは彼と額を合わせて告げた。

「証明して」ロキが掠れた声で言った。

そして、ソーはその通りにした。そして彼が想像していた以上に弟は甘く愛らしく身体を開くのだと知った。

その後、まだ二人の唇に互いの名がこだまする中、彼らは四肢を心地よく絡ませ合って額の汗が冷えていくのを感じていた。ロキは顔を向けてソーの胸板に眠たげなキスを贈り、ソーは弟の乱れた髪を撫でて目を閉じると、雷雨の唄に耳を傾けて眠りに落ちるのだった。


	8. 第八章

『ソー――全父がファンドラル、ホーガン、ヴォルスタッグと私に話を持ち掛けてきました。勅命を下されるまでには至っていないけれど、私たちをヴァナヘイムへ送り込み、あなたとロキ、女王陛下を連れ戻そうとお考えになられていることは明白。単純に伯父上の下を訪問しているだけではないことも明らかだけれど、その理由までは知りません。私はファンドラルと共になんとか全父を抑えてはいるけれど、勅令を下されては逆らうことはできない。もしも私たちの代わりに兵士を送られてしまえば、私たちにできることは何もない。あなたを待ち受けているかもしれない未来を憂慮して、私は筆を執りました。どうか、お母上によろしく伝えておいてください。あなたが健やかであることを願い――シフ』

＊＊＊

「確か、あの人は『賢明な王は戦を求めない』とか言っていなかったか？」ロキはなかなか上手なオーディンの声真似をしながら言った。皿の上のスクランブルエッグを食べるでもなく、フォークでつついている。「偽善者め」

「あの人は色んなことを言う」ソーが述べる。「そして、俺はそれらの大半が真実ではないのだと気づき始めている」

そう告げながら、彼の心臓が重く軋んだ。彼自身の朝食は触れられないまま終わり、ソーはテーブルから立つと部屋を歩き回った。

ロキは腕を組むと、椅子に背を預けた。「これまでずっと、私はあの人の基準を満たそうと生きてきた。それももう終わりだ、ソー。初めから仕組まれたゲームだったんだ。もうそれに参加することはやめた。私はあそこに戻らないし、あの人がシフどころか全軍を差し向けたとしても構わない。だいたい、何故私にこだわるのかも分からない。これまでそうしたこともなかったくせに」

「あの人は弱く見られたくないのだ」ソーが言った。

「ああ、面子の問題か」ロキは嫌悪感も露わな顔をした。「まあ、私はもう従わない。あの人が私のことをどう思おうと関係ない。私はやっと自分自身の人生を歩むんだ。玉座の息子の漂流生活の始まりだ」

ソーは焦燥感を覚え、歩き回り続ける。「本当にもう関係ないと思っているのか？」彼はロキに尋ねた。

「まったく」ロキは平たく告げた。「あの人はその権利を放棄したんだとは思わないか？」

ソーはようやく、何が彼に伸し掛かっていたのか悟っていた。父に対する怒りと失望は確かにある。だが、ロキと違って彼はまだ心の何処かで父を見上げ、彼の愛情を求めているのだ。相反する二人の自分が彼を苦しめており、その抗争を綺麗に解決するすべなど見当もつかない。

どうすれば争う二人の自分を和解させることができる？片方はこの後ロキが何処へ向かおうとも、それに同行することを望んでいる。彼と共に歩み、傍に残り、彼を愛す――生涯期待されていた責任から離れ、愛というよりは支配権を主張する父から離れて。もう片方の自分は玉座の重みと責任を痛感していた。父の期待に添うことを望み、またも相応しくないと思われることを恐れている。

「俺たちはあの人に話に行かないといけない」ソーが言った。

「俺たち？」ロキは鼻を鳴らして言った。

「ああ、わかったよ。俺があの人に話したいんだ。面と面向かって」

ロキは騙された気がして溜め息をついた。「そんなことして何になるのかは分からないけど」

「何の結果も齎さないかもしれない」ソーは言った。「弟よ、お前があの人の陰から自由になったのは嬉しい。だが、どうやら俺はまだそこにいるらしいんだ」

ロキも立つと、ソーの背後に寄り、その腰に両腕を回した。ソーは歩き回るのをやめて弟に背を預けた。ロキはその殻耳にキスをした。

「今すぐそこに行くわけじゃないんだから」ロキが囁きかける。「飛びに行こう」

ソーは全身を震わせた。耳元でロキの低い声がすればそうなるのは必然だったが、彼は飛ぶことを提案したのだ。二人は大人になりかけていた頃からそれをしなくなっていた。ソーはそれをよく覚えている。自分一人で飛翔するのはいつだって爽快なものだったが、二人で飛翔するのは――ロキが落ちないようしっかりと抱え込まねばならないことを思い出していた。ロキが必死に縋りついてきたことや、その呼吸がソーの耳元で荒く響いたこと、二人の胸板がぴったりと合わさって互いの鼓動が感じられたことも。今思えば、何故それを止めたのか、その理由など簡単に分かってしまう。それは彼らが互いにとって何であったにせよ…緊張を孕み過ぎていた。それに、無力感を味わうことを厭うロキが自らその状態になるのは勇気が要ったことだろう。

「いいのか？」ソーが尋ねる。「俺がお前を落とさないと、信じられるのか？」

口にした途端、彼は怯んでいた。

「信じてるよ」ロキは彼をきつく抱きしめて言った。ソーはその場で泣いていてもおかしくなかった。

＊＊＊

ロキはソーの胸板にしがみつき、ソーの膝に脚を回して喜びに声を上げていた。風に打ち付けられて頬には涙が零れ、その髪は完璧に酷い乱れようだったが、そんなことはどうでも良かった。

彼らは飛翔しているのだから。

ミョルニルが二人を空へ運び出すと、地面が遠く離れていった。みるみると森林も小さくなって、ロキは手を伸ばせばその全てに触れられるのではないかと思うほどだった。草原の絨毯にするように、木立のてっぺんに手を這わすのだ。彼らの前にはどこまでも続く空が広がり、真の自由へといざなう。それはいつにも増して爽快な気分にさせるのだった。彼らは鳥になれる。あるいは竜か。何ものにも縛られず、自由に。

まあ、少なくとも彼は自由だ。ロキはソーの脇にさらに身体を寄せた。兄がまだいくつかのものに縛られているのは明らかだった。それでもいい。ソーはロキのように全ての退路を断っては来なかったのだから。ロキは彼を助け、二人で自由になろうと思った。

ソーは彼を抱えて森林の上を大きく弧を描いて飛翔し、それから海の方へと向かった。海面を照らす太陽が反射して目も眩むようなカーテンを作り上げている。それから水面に近づくまで下降して波を掠めるように飛び、水飛沫を上げながら再び空に飛び上がる。二人の喜びに満ちた笑い声は辺りに響き渡り、風に運ばれていった。

ロキがソーの肩に頬を押しつけると、兄は彼の頭頂にキスを落とした。

二人は少なくとも一時間、空を彼らのものとした。

最後にもう一度、空中で雄大な弧を描いてから、ソーは城の曲塔のうち片方の頂上に降り立った。二人は風に吹かれて幸福に、頬を赤く染めて唇に笑みを湛え、塔の縁から脚をぷらぷらさせながら座っていた。

ロキは身体を伸ばして兄の唇から風の香りをキスで奪い去った。

「兄上がアスガルドへ行くのなら、私も一緒に行く」

ソーは驚いて目を見開いた。「そうしてくれるのか？」

ロキは踵を塔の石材の上で跳ねさせて、海の彼方へと視線を移した。

「私はもう、私の人生の一欠けらもあの人に支配されはしない」ロキが告げる。「私が誰と何処へ行こうと、あの人に指図はされない。私は兄上がいるところにいたい。だから、あなたが行くならば、私も行く。話すだけだもの。私は小さな蛇に化けるから、兄上のポケットに忍ばせてくれれば、あの人は私がいることにさえ気づかないだろうよ」

ソーがロキの肩に腕を回したので、ロキがもっとキスをとねだって顔を上げれば、それを大量に与えられるのだった。

＊＊＊

フリッガは機織部屋にて織機の前に座り、糸を編みこんでいた。森林が抱える太古の眠たげな意識は煌めく銀の糸に変化し、彼女はそれを作品に編み込んでいく。こちらからは城の石材が持つ守備の力を引っ張り出す。あちらからは人生の最高傑作を生み出したばかりの画家が浮かべる畏怖の念を。生まれたてのマネシツグミが奏でる最初の歌を。焼きたてのパンの香りを。待ちに待ったケーキを頬張る子供の喜びを。彼女は歌を口ずさみながら手を動かし、人生の良いものを探し求めては掻き集めていた。

彼女の歌と手の動きは、まだ若い恋人同士の二人に遭遇すると、一瞬だけ止まった。すぐに再開すると、彼女は二人の間にある圧倒されるほどの愛情と、互いの交わす視線や触れ合いの一つひとつに抱く純粋な喜びを紡ぎ出した。それは目も眩むように光り輝く黄金の糸。あまりの眩しさに目を向けることも難しく思えるほどの。気がつけば、彼女は涙を流すと同時に笑みを浮かべていた。

以前からもしやとは思っていたが、今は確信した。本当は愕然とするべきなのだろうが、この時彼女が抱いた感情は、彼女が決して得ることの叶わなかった喜びを息子たちが味わえることに対する幸福感だった。彼女に勇気が足りないばかりに手に掴むことのできなかったものを。彼女が代わりに義務を選び取ったものを。今、彼女は二人の愛を感じ取り、その絆の強さに頭が下がる思いだった。彼女の育てた二人の子がこれほどの強さを持つ感情を抱けるというのならば、彼女の人生でも一つのことは成功させることができたのかもしれない。二人が互いをこれほど良く、これほど深く愛せるのならば。

彼女は自分自身の喜びの涙も紡ぎ出すと、織機に加えた。

＊＊＊

ソーとロキが揃って彼女の下を訪れ、アスガルドへ行くと告げた時、フリッガは驚かなかった。

「俺はただ、父上に話したいだけなんです」ソーが言った。「何もかも、あまりに唐突だったので、俺は…」

フリッガが彼の頬に手を添えると、ソーは黙り込んだ。「ある意味、あなたの弟の方が心を癒すことができたようですね」彼女は言った。「行きなさい。私の祝福と共に。ですが、私はここに残ります。私はもはや、アスガルドのフリッガではなくなった。でも、あなたたちが出発する前に…」

彼らを居間の長椅子に座らせて部屋を出たフリッガだったが、慎重に二インチの距離を置いて座っているにも関わらず、互いの顔から視線を外せずにいる二人の様子にこっそりと笑みを浮かべ、寝室に入った。寝台の足下にある収納箱から、彼女は織機で織り上げたものを取り出した――片方は赤、もう片方は緑の布包み、どちらも丁寧に四角に折り畳まれている。

それらを持って居間に戻ると、ソーとロキが素早く互いから身体を離したことに気づかないふりをした。

「赤いのはもちろん、私のですよね」ロキは朗らかに言って、ソーが彼の肩をパシンと叩くと、ニヤリと笑った。

「あなたたちに一つずつ」フリッは澄まして言うと、片方の眉を撥ね上げてロキの膝に緑色の方を落とし、赤い方をソーに手渡した。

ロキが渡された物をパタパタと開くと、それは床まで零れ落ちた。その布地は重く彼の手にもたれかかり、どこか煌めくような深みがあった。フリッガは完璧な色合いだと結論して満足気にしていた。それは彼の瞳の色そのものだったのだ。

フリッガは布地の上に手を翳すと、直接編み込まれていた印を浮かび上がらせた。それらは黄金に輝いてから消えていく――ヴェグヴィシル(嵐の中でも方角を見失わいないコンパスを意味するルーン文字)とアイイシュハルムル(あらゆる病気から身を守る畏怖の舵輪を意味するルーン文字)など、戦いで身を守り、勝利へ導くシンボルばかりであった。それに加えて――

「ラーサブルヨトゥル(鍵を開く者)？」ロキは面白そうに尋ねる。「私にこれを下さるのが賢明とお思いですか？」

「あなたは私の助けがあろうとなかろうと、鍵のかかった扉を開いていくことでしょう」フリッガは言った。「これならば、少しは楽をさせることもできると思って」

ソーは自分の外套も開いた。フリッガの手が翳されると、それは銀色に煌めいた。ロキの外套と同じ守護と勝利のシンボルが浮かび上がり、それに加えて…

「フェイングル」ソーは喉を詰まらせて言った。豊穣を意味するシンボルだ。ロキは咳き込み、ソーは真っ赤に染まった。

「ちょうど良いかと思って」フリッガは内心の楽しさを穏やかな微笑みで隠した。

「そうですね！」ソーは慌てて言った。「母上、これらは本当に素晴らしい出来です。最高傑作なのではありませんか？」

「これらの節以外にも、ヴァナヘイムで見つけられた良い物を全て編み込みました。息子たち。これらは母の愛が与えることのできる最高峰の守護の品です」

「俺たちはただ、父上に話をしに行くだけです」ソーが言った。「それほどの守護力が必要だと思うのですか？」

フリッガは湧き上がる感情に唇を引き結び、彼に微笑みかけた。彼女を見つめるロキの双眸には理解が宿っている。彼はここに戻ってこない可能性が高いことを知っている。少なくとも、長いことは。ソーも頭が良いのだが、ロキは向こう見ずな傾向のある兄が見落としがちな、少なくともすぐには気がつかないようなことに対しても洞察力が高い。二人は互いにとって良い存在となれるだろう。

「ならば、母親の愚かさとでも呼びなさい」彼女は告げた。「さあ、行く前に私を抱きしめてちょうだい」

彼らは順番に彼女を抱きしめた。ソーは彼女が爪先立ちしなければならなくなるほど強く抱えこみ、逆にロキは彼女が強く抱き寄せ、彼は身体を離す時にその頬にキスをした。

「私に父親はいないかもしれませんが」ロキは静かで真摯な声音で彼女に告げた。「何があってもあなたはいつまでも私の母親です」

フリッガは涙を堪えると、親指で彼の顎に触れた。「行きなさい。でないと、私はあなたたちに縋りついて泣いてしまいます」

二人は赤と緑をはためかせ、肩を掠め合いながら立ち去った。気がつけば、フリッガはフレイの書斎方面に目を向けており、もう千年も遅すぎるのだろうかと考えていた。


	9. 第九章

ビフレストはまだ壊れており、フリッガはヴァナヘイムに残ると言っており、さらに、宇宙船で旅しようと思えばひと月はかかる。このため、ソーとロキは、ロキの秘密の通路を使ってアスガルドへ向かった。

「父上を驚かせられるかもしれない」ソーが言った。

「その可能性は低いな」ロキが言う。「あの老いぼれはヘイムダルに私たちを見張らせているだろうから」

ソーは顔が赤くなった。「だったら、あの時の俺たちのことを――」

ロキは笑ってソーの腕に自分の腕を絡め、回廊を歩いた。「私たちの姿はヘイムダルの視界から隠してあるよ」彼は思慮深げに言葉を一旦切る。「ほとんどの時は。何度か、完全に気が逸れていたこともあったから…」

ソーは呻いて項垂れた。

「でも、あいつはお気に入りの相手の秘密をばらすような真似はしないだろう」ロキは励ますように言った。「もっと酷い悪ふざけをしていた昔だって、一度も兄上の告げ口はしていなかっただろう？」

「それでもな」ソーが言う。ロキは正しい。ヘイムダルがアスガルドの防衛に関することでない限りは秘密を守ることができるところは、彼の長所の一つに違いない。だからと言って、彼に知られているという現実を受け入れがたく思ってもいいではないか。父親に動向を探られているという事実もそうだ。

「とにかく」ロキが続ける。「どうしてもと言うのなら、私たちの姿を覆い隠すことはできる。でも、たぶんあの人は私たちが向かっていることを知っているよ」

「だったら、構わんでもいい」ソーが言った。「盗人のようにこそこそするつもりはない」

「私はでも、そうさせてもらうよ」

彼らは朝見を終わらせたばかりのフレイを見つけた。伯父は二人の腕をがっしりと掴み、寂しげな笑みを浮かべていた。

「もう出るのか？」彼が二人に尋ねた。

「今のところは」ソーが答える。「すぐに戻ってきますよ」フレイはロキと視線を合わせ、その表情が先程フリッガがロキと交わしたものと同じだということに気づいた。皆ソーが全父と会うことをそれほど心配しているのだろうか。

「ありがとうございます」ロキは言った。「私の。私たちのためにしてくれた全てのことを感謝しています」

「何でもないことだった」フレイは言って、彼の肩に手をやった。「また問題に直面することがあれば、躊躇うことなく私を頼っていいんだからな」

「母上のことをよろしくお願いします」ロキは、懇願するような眼差しを向けて言った。そして、フレイは彼の肩をギュッと握った。

「いつだってそうしているよ」フレイはそっと告げた。

別れの挨拶を終えた後、ロキはソーに言って海の方まで飛んだ。それから岸に沿って進み、砂浜からまっすぐ伸びる崖まで進む。ソーは細長い岩礁海岸に降り立つと、ロキは崖の岸壁にあるひび割れた空洞を指し示した。

「俺が辛うじて通れるかどうか、といったところだな」ソーが疑わしげに言った。

「見た目で判断すべきじゃないよ」ロキは言って肩を竦めた。「まっすぐそれに向かって歩き、そのまま進むんだ。立ち止まってはいけないよ。そうすればどうなるのか知らないけれど、その結果を知るのは止めた方がいいということだけは言える」

「それで、その間お前はどこにいるというんだ？」

「盗人のようにこそこそとしているよ」

ロキは緑と金色に光り輝くと、肉体をガーターヘビの姿に変化させて岩場でとぐろを巻いていた。彼はソーの脚をスルスルと登っていき、首をもたげて二股に別れた下で蛇らしいキスを彼の耳に落としてからその首の後ろに滑り下りると、ベルトに括りつけられた革袋の中に入り込んだ。

「よし」ソーは言って、袋を軽く叩いた。「崖の中へと行くぞ」

岩壁へ向かって真っすぐ突き進むのは、控えめに言っても不安にさせるものだった。ソーは怯んで目を閉じたが、何にもぶつかることはなく、それで驚いて目を開いていた。何もかもが真っ黒だったが、視界を縁取る不気味な緑色の光があった。それを目で追おうと顔を向ければ掻き消える。黒い静寂の中をしばらく突き進んでいると、ソーは想像上の崖の重みが彼にずっしりと伸し掛かっているような気がし始めて、疑懼の片鱗が彼を初めて貫いた。歩調が速くなる。

「喜んでいるだろうな、弟よ」彼は沈黙を満たすように大声で言った。「俺に労働を全て押しつけようと俺を見捨てたんじゃなかろうな」革袋がごそごそと動き、彼はそれをつついた。おかげで気が逸れて、少し気分が晴れる。

やげて、彼は闇の中から燦々と降り注ぐ太陽の下に出現した。

目が慣れてくると、彼は笑みを浮かべていた。彼は山頂に出現し、アスガルド全土が眼下に広がっていた。ロキは彼を見捨ててなどいなかった。だが、彼の笑みも次に向かう場所を思い浮かべたとたんに消え去る。

ミョルニルが彼らを山脈から運び去り、城下町の上を飛翔して宮殿の中央まで連れて行った。かつてはソーの心を温もりと郷土愛で満たしてくれた宮殿の姿も、今ではぼんやりとした憂慮で締めつけられるような感覚を与えてきたのは興味深いことだった。ロキが蛇の姿をしているのではなく、隣に立っていればその身に腕を回して支えとすることもできたのに。ビフレストの入り口に降り立ったソーは、代わりにベルトの袋に手を突っ込み、指の間をロキが滑るのを感じることで手を打った。

ソーは書斎で手紙を書くオーディンを見つけた。

「父上」オーディンが机から目を上げる様子を見せずにいると、ソーは口を開いていた。

オーディンは反応を示さず、ただ書き物を続けている。ソーは身動ぎした。

「お前はもっと前に来ると思っていたのだが」オーディンは穏やかな声で言った。手紙に署名をしてからペンを置く。それからようやく、ソーが入室して初めて彼に視線を向けた。

ソーは彼が年老いて見えたので、唖然としてしまった。オーディンはソーが生まれる前からすでに老いていたが、それでも常に活力に満ちていた。オーディンフォースだとソーは思っていた。しかし、それは違ったのかもしれない。なぜなら、今彼を見返す老人にはソーが父と関連付ける炎が宿っているようには見えなかったのだから。

「忙しかったのです」ソーは言った。そこで止めるはずが、気がつけば加えていた。「あなたがしようとしないことを果たしていたので」

オーディンはソーの挑発には乗らず、その声は平坦なままだった。

「その一方で、わしはお前が果たそうとしないことを代わりにやっていた」オーディンは片目をソーに据えて言った。「なにしろ、家族の中でアスガルドへの務めを忘れていないのはわしだけだったようなのでな」

「務め？」ソーが尋ねる。「あなたはそう呼ぶのですか？俺から見ればそれは随分と小胆なものに見えますがね」オーディンは手を組み、ただソーを眺めた。これに、ソーは更なる言葉を紡いでいた。「俺たちをずっと偽り続けていたのは務めとやらのためですか？ロキを死んだものと見捨てたのも、務めがあったからと？」顔を顰め、ソーは彼の力を奪った時のオーディンの顔を思い出していた。「そして俺を地球に送った時も、俺はそれが俺の為なのだと信じていたのに、今ではそれさえもあなたの臆病の結果なのだと分かる――あなたは俺の成れの果てに対処したくなかったのだ。俺をあんな風にしたのは父上なのに」

「ソー――」

「違う。俺たちを、あんな風にしたのは。あなたは初めから俺たちが争うように仕向けた。何故ですか、父上？何故そうしたのです？何故何もかもをそんな風に？」

ソーはどうしても知りたかった。オーディンは常に山頂のように大きく超然とした存在のように思え、ソーは常に彼に畏敬の念、少しばかりの恐れと、その期待に沿おうという願望と共に見上げてきた。彼に目を向けられるように。彼を誇らしく感じさせるように。今、オーディンは超然にも偉大にも見えない。彼は老いて寂しく、疲れたように見える。小さく。

「他にも俺たちから隠してきた秘密はあるのですか？」ソーが問い質す。

「わしはアスガルドのために必要なことをしてきたまでだ」オーディンが言った。

それはあまりに不満足な答えで、ソーは自制するために奥歯を噛みしめなければならなかった。

「それしか言うことはないのですか？」ソーが尋ねる。「あなたが俺たちにしてきたことは全てアスガルドの為だったのだと？あなたにとって、俺たちはたったそれだけの存在だったのですか？」

「時に、偉大な王でいるためには何かを犠牲にしなければならないのだ。お前もいつか分かる日が来るだろう」

ソーは首を振り、悄然とした。

「愛する者を犠牲にするようなことではいけないはずです。それではいったい何の王になれるというのです？一区画の土地ですか？いいえ、もしもそれだけの意味しかないのならば、俺はそんなものは欲しくない。偉大な王でいるよりも、善良な男になりたい」

その言葉を紡ぎながら、それが真実であることを彼は痛感していた。あまりに長いこと、父が退位した後に玉座を継ぐことがソーの夢となっていた。アスガルドの王子としての生得権を果たすために。しかし今は、その夢も彼の口の中で灰に変わったように、非常に味気ないものと化していた。ソーはずっと父のようになろうと努力してきた。今では、それが最悪の選択肢だとしか思えない。だが、それ以外にどう行動すれば良いのかも分からない。結局のところ、彼は千年以上もオーディンの庇護の下、宮殿で育てられてきたのだ。その影響がなければ、彼は一体何者なのか？オーディンの息子であるソーがただのソーとなった時、うわべものものを取り除いた下には善良な男がいるだろうか？ロキはそう思ってくれているようだ。ソーも努力をすれば、きっとそうなれると信じていた。

それを知るには、実行するしかなかった。オーディンから離れて。アスガルドとそれに関する感情的なしこりからも遠く離れて。

「今は玉座に居座り続ければいい」ソーは言った。「ですが、あなたがいなくなるまで俺たちが戻って来るとは思わないことです」

「お前が残るよう強制することもできるぞ」オーディンが言った。

「でも、あなたはそうしない」

以前ならば、オーディンもそうしていたかもしれない。彼の炎が消える前は。だが、もはや彼は対抗しようとはしないとソーは感じていた。そうするつもりならば、今頃彼を怒鳴り散らしていただろう。ソーに身の程を弁えさせていたはずだ。彼の前に立ちはだかり、怒声を室内に響かせて。こうして椅子に沈み込み、表情を失った顔と光を失った目などすることなく。

生まれて初めて、ソーは父を見て嫌悪感を抱いていた。

踵を返し、立ち去ろうとする。

「お前の母に――」

「いいえ」ソーは言った。

扉の取っ手に手をかけて、彼は立ち止まった。

「それと、これももう要りません」ソーは言って、ベルトからミョルニルを外すと、オーディンの机に放り投げた。

ソーは身体を震わせながら、宮殿を立ち去った。ロキは革袋から滑り出ると、彼の腕に巻きつき、頭をソーの肩に乗せたので、ソーはその小さな鼻先を撫でてやった。その場を飛び去れないのが奇妙に感じられて仕方ない。代わりにスキフ(小舟)のあるハンガーに立ち寄ると、最速のものを選んだ。目的地などは特になく、ただそこから離れたい一心だった。

宮殿から遠く離れて湖面の上を滑っていると、ロキがようやく元の姿に戻った。ソーの真横に現れると、彼は兄を両腕で包み込んだ。ソーも彼にしがみつき、ここで初めて涙を堪えていた。弟の抱擁の中で肩の力を抜くまで、自分が如何に緊張していたのか気がついていなかったのだ。

ロキはソーの顔に手を添えると口づけをし、もう一度口づけをした。

「どうしてハンマーを手放したんだ？」ロキは風の弄ぶソーの髪を無駄に彼の耳にかけて、その頬を親指で撫でながら尋ねた。

「分からない」ソーは答える。「たぶん、もう自分の価値をあの人に定義づけられたくなかったのだと思う」

ロキはソーの首に腕を引っ掻けると、再び口づけをした。

「私も同じだ」ロキは言って、ソーに屋分からな眼差しを向けて、唇を引き結んだ笑みを見せた。

「これで俺たちは自由の身だ」ソーが言った。「どこへでも行ける」

「ヴァナヘイムに戻りたいんじゃなかったのか？」ロキは明らかに誘導するような問いをかけた。

「なんとなく、俺以外の皆が俺が戻らないことを察していたように思う」ソーは答える。「少なくとも…今はまだ」

これに、ロキは笑みを深めていた。ソーの手を握ってから、彼はスキフの舳先に移動して水面の向こう、宮殿とその背後に聳える山脈を見つめた。彼の髪とフリッガの外套が背後ではためき、彼は両腕を大きく広げると、太陽に顔を向けた。

「兄上はどこに行きたい？」ロキはソーに聞こえるよう、彼を向いて尋ねた。その目は煌めき、その笑みは愛らしく自由で、ソーはあまりに恋に落ちていたために割れてしまうのではないかと思った。心が軽くなった気がした。二人は多くの苦難を乗り越え、そして今、互いに敵対する理由もなく、幸福で健康で一緒にいて、一からやり直す機会が与えられた。二人は自分探しの旅に出ることもできる。他人に形作られるのではなく、自らを形作るために。

ソーは舳先に移動してロキに並ぶと、その腰に腕を回し、外界へと視線を向けた。それからロキを見やれば、ロキは期待に満ちた眼差しを彼に向けていた。ソーが彼らを導いてくれると信じて。ソーも同じ信頼を返してやろうと思い、微笑んだ。

「驚かせてくれ」ソーは言った。


End file.
